The Legend of Spyro: Rising
by Cgaume12
Summary: Two dragons who were born conjoined live normal, average lives. Until two opposing sides pull them into their problems and their lives are haunted by one who calls himself "Hermes." COMPLETE
1. Prologue: A Strange Occurence

**Strange Occurrences**

Rewrote Prologue 1-23-10

Here's my first real fanfiction.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A young earth dragon paces across the room. In one hand he holds a crumpled pieces of paper while the other he has placed on his chin. The door to the waiting room opens and a black dragoness and a yellow and blue dragon walk out holding a yellow egg with blue stripes. He stares for a moment before continuing his journey to and fro throughout the waiting room.

_'Why am I out here. I should be with Sorl, what if something goes wrong. Then I'm to blame because I couldn't be there. I wonder--'_

The door swings open again and a sky-blue nurse comes out. "Mr. Orao?" she says.

"Yes, that's me." he replies.

"You may come to see your wife now."

Orao quickly follows the nurse down the hallway until they reach the room where his wife waits with their egg. She holds an egg that is larger than her head. It is multicolored; the main portion of the egg is a brown could be made of soil, while the tip of the egg is a pure golden yellow with streaks that run down either side meeting at the bottom.

"Wow," he says, "that's our egg?"

"Yes, it's ours" his wife replies.

_'This is amazing, I'm going to have a child. Someone to play with. Someone else to love. Another mouth to feed, and by the looks of it a large mouth too.' _Orao thinks. He slowly teeters back and forth before falling forward into a daze.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

"Well Sorl, anytime now our egg should hatch. Then we'll finally have our first, though rather large, child.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him or her hatch. I wonder--" a distinct cracking sound interrupts their conversation. Both dragons quickly rise from their seats and run to the room in which the egg lies. On one side a soil brown paw is breaking out of the egg. On the other side of the egg a golden paw also sticks out. The outer parts of the egg falls away and the new parents can see that their one egg contains two dragons.

"Oh, look at them Orao, we have two new children!" she approaches the brown dragon while Orao nears the other. Both parents pick up their children and as they turn away both young dragons shriek. They look into the egg and see that they are connected by a cylindrical tube of black flesh. They spend the next few minutes wondering how this could have happened and eventually choose names for the twins. The golden yellow dragon is named Bourgeoisie and the dirt brown dragon, Proletariat.


	2. Chapter 1: To Separate a Dragon

**To Separate a Dragon**

**Chapter 1, hope you enjoy it.**

**Please R&R, constuctive criticism welcomed.**

* * *

Two days later the young dragons have just been separated. Sorl and Orao had both fallen asleep after having to wait for the procedure to be carried out. The same sky-blue nurse who served them when the egg was delivered came and awakened them.

"The doctor would like to speak to you about your boys." She says pleasantly.

The doctor meets them at the door of the room. He is a small, yellow, electric dragon who speaks as though his nose was clamped shut. "Well, the operation was a complete, total, and absolute success! However, it seems they shared part of their element producing organ. They each have about three-fourths of one but we do not know if this will cause any problems with they discover their elements."

"How exactly did you remove them from each other?," Orao asks.

"Well it certainly wasn't simple, paltry, or basic. First we discovered how they were attached, used some tools and our claws to mark and cut the flesh, divvied the elemental sac and used electricity to seal the opening. They will both continue to have a black ring from where they were separated."

"I'm just glad they came out alright. When can we take them home?," Sorl politely says.

"Well, I think they should be fine to leave tomorrow, now you two should get some rest, they will still be here when you come back.," The doctor escorts them to the exit and wishes them well. "I am glad they are gone, they talked far too much.," The older dragon sighs.

* * *

Ten years pass, the twins grow older as do their parents. They grow up in an average home, do equally well in school and both grow and mature like all other young dragons. When it came time for them to discover their elements Bourgeoisie was an electric dragon like his father and Proletariat was an earth dragon like his mother. Their control over the elements was as good as anyone's until one day when Bourgeoisie stayed home sick.

* * *

"Alright," the advanced earth control instructor shouts, "today we test your mastery of using earth to defend against projectiles. Would anyone like to go first?"

The eighteen dragons all murmur among themselves until a light brown paw shoots up in back. "I'll go, sir." A small but firm voice pipes up.

"Again Proletariat volunteers and you worms just watch and wait! He may be our best but that doesn't mean he should have to pull you along!" After a short pause he continues "Fine, get up here and show them how it's done."

Proletariat breathes deeply and readies himself for his test. Several blunt arrows appear in the turrets. They are pulled back slightly and then fly on their path straight towards Proletariat. He gathers the form of earth energy he had used during their lessons and training and waits for the right moment to release it. When the arrows are about two feet away he releases the energy in a hemisphere around him. His classmates gasp. Rather than deflecting the arrows they hit the barrier and fly straight through this. Proletariat opens his eyes just in time to jump backwards and avoid the arrows.

'_What happened? It felt exactly like all our training sessions. I got plenty of sleep, ate well, I even practiced yesterday with Bourg and it worked perfectly._' As he pondered this the instructor was also confused. "Um… you can try again if you'd like."

"Could you let some others go first? I want to try and focus more."

The other seventeen dragons all tried and all but one was able to do it almost flawlessly. The one that could not do it, did not even attempt it, rather he ran away out of nervousness the second the arrows took flight. However Proletariat was still unable to form enough energy for his barrier to block the arrows.

When school ended he quickly flew home to talk with his parents about what had happened. "…and so no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't deflect them! I mean I just did it yesterday with Bourg." Orao and Sorl looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

"Well, son, let's check on your brother then we might be able to explain it to you." Orao says as he starts down the hall. He knocked on the door and then went in while Sorl and Proletariat followed him. Bourgeoisie was sitting at one of the desks the family had carved over the summer. He was drinking water from a bowl and studying for a test he had next week. "Son," Orao says "Prole is home and we need to talk to you about something. As you know, when you were born you were connected which is shown by the black ring you each have on your backs. But, you also shared part of an organ, the organ that allows you to produce your element."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bourgeoisie says. "We both can use our elements just fine."

"I am getting to that and it seems you are incorrect after today's problem." Orao explains, "Today during one of his tests he was not able to muster the energy to knock back an arrow. Your mother and I believe it is because you two were not near each other and the partial element sacs could not react to each other."

"So you are saying that without each other we won't be able to perform like we usually do?" both twins ask simultaneously.

"Yep, that would sum it up pretty well." Sorl replies.


	3. Chapter 2: Always to be Remembered

**Always to be Remembered**

**Another Chapter added hopefully will mean I get some reviews, as always enjoy and please R&R**

**

* * *

**

Over the next eight years, Bourgeoisie and Proletariat continued life as usual, being there for each other whenever one needed to call upon their element. By their final year of school Proletariat already had his future planned out while Bourgeoisie was just going to go with the flow as his opportunities came to him.

"I have an interview set up at Richie's in a week and from there I'll work towards saving up for my own restaurant." Proletariat says.

"What if you find out you don't like cooking? Or you decide that you don't like running the restaurant? What if your allergic to the ovens or decorations?" Bourgeoisie says.

"Do you have to be so negative? Maybe rather than focusing on what might go wrong for me you should be worried about what's going to happen in two weeks when school is over and you need a job of some sort."

"Psshh, it's not that big of a deal, I'll bet Dad can get me a job down at the mill with him. Anyways, how about you move out from in front of the TV, the news should be coming on and Mom and Dad should be back soon so we can eat."

* * *

On screen a newsroom is shown with a male and female anchor, both are wearing suits and have their notes in front of them. The female anchor begins speaking, "Good evening, I'm Silva with my co-anchor Bramble to give our report of today's news. Today's special report about the rising price of electricity and how this may affect your bills is postponed because we have a crew live, on the scene of a hostage situation at Frimling's Grocery in downtown Warfang. Here is Alroker, who is currently at the scene of the situation."

"Hello Silva and Bramble," the dragon pauses to cough. "We are currently unsure how many civilians are inside the store, but we do know there are five accomplices holding store staff at knife-point. Their current demands are to take the store's money with them and to not be followed when they leave but authorities are still attempting to negotiate with the robbers to leaving without the money." Just then a roar of pain is heard off camera and the camera-person whirls around towards the store. Inside two dragons one emerald green and the other as yellow as the sun are attacking some the robbers attempting to stop them. After surprising the robbers they release the store staff and turn on the dragons who attacked them.

"Don't even try it." The yellow dragon says. "Surely you don't want to be convicted of murder. I mean the law is right outside and I think there is a news camera too."

Ignoring his words two of the robbers jump at their targets who had made their job of escaping harder. The dragons evade their swipes and the store staff subdues the other three who were still watching the fight. Then, after being pinned by the green, female dragon, the robber stabs her in the neck causing a gaping wound and spilling blood upon himself and the floor. Her husband cries out and runs to aid her, his own safety forgotten. The dragon whom he had been fighting took this as an opportunity to plunge his knife into the back of the yellow dragon.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Bourgeoisie yells as he watches both of his parents being assaulted in the store. The authorities soon go in to take the robbers into custody and are followed by paramedics. Orao is put onto a stretcher and brought to a cart which departs for the hospital. However, one of the paramedics looks at his watch and places a covering on top of Sorl. The news station then goes to a commercial for a funeral home.

"Prole! Get out here now!," his eyes are full of tears and his once confident voice is overwhelmed with sorrow. "We need to get to the hospital!"

"Why Bourg? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I... I can't even say it, just trust me we need to get there and I know I can't make it alone!"

Not understanding why his brother was so distraught, Proletariat follows his brother out the door. When he exits, Bourgeoisie is already several feet ahead but has fallen to the ground in tears. Knowing at that moment that this must certainly be an emergency he picks up his brother and continues towards the city. The sunset looms in the distance, casting an orange glow over the two brothers as they enter the hospital.

"Please, miss!," Bourgeoisie pleads to the well-aged, sky-blue dragoness at the window."We need to see our father who was stabbed at the grocery."

"Who was what?," Proletariat yells.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't form the words to tell you then but on the news they showed Frimling's being robbed and Mom and Dad stood up to the robbers.," he begins to cry again, "Dad should be here but mom, she...was killed which distracted Dad."

"Well," the dragoness says, "right now he is in critical condition and they are trying to heal him. They are in wing 2A you can go wait there until he can receive visitors."

"Alright." Proletariat says as he leads his brother down the hallway. '_I can't believe I lost one of the most important people in my life, and now I may lose another.,_' he glances at his brother, '_I doubt seeing his parents murdered had the same effect as just hearing about it did on me... but we'll pull through this together, even if we have to do it alone_'

After about an hour of waiting in 2A the dragons are finally allowed to see their father. By this time the full extent of the situation has set into their minds. They walk in and see their father, he lies on a hospital bed facing away from the door. On his back they see bandages dyed red with dry blood. They quietly make their way to where he can see them.

"Dad." Proletariat says quietly, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he said as he attempted to sit up, "could you please hand me that bowl of water, I need to tell you something but I need a drink." While keeping his hands as still as he can Bourgeoisie lifts the bowl and passes it to his father, he takes a long drink and places the empty bowl upon the table.

Alright," he says, "first of all I want you both to know that your mother and I love you and her passing away is not at all your fault, and ,secondly, the doctors say that I will not make it through this. The idiot who stabbed me pierced one of my lungs, at most, I'll live for a week.


	4. Chapter 3: Ends and Beginnings

**Ends and Beginnings**

**Here's Chapter 3, Please R&R so I know someone, other than Bosparrow, actually wants me to keep going with this little idea of mine.**

* * *

Over the next three days the two brothers spent much of their free time with Orao. They talked and remembered all the good and bad times they had together. The memory of Sorl always hanging above their heads and a stillness would descend when her name was brought up. Orao would consistently cough up blood, a constant reminder of how precious the little time left was, and he lacked the spirit he had throughout his life.

On the fourth day he was found, no longer breathing, in the early morning hours. The funeral was a simple one, both brothers gave heartfelt eulogies and then Orao and Sorl were placed into the ground side by side. The tomb was sealed with a block of white marble and covered. They then read the rest of the will Orao had composed the day before.

"We leave in the possession of our two sons all our worldly assets; our home outside Warfang and the six hundred gold pieces we have saved over our short but fulfilling lives.," Proletariat reads.

"Well, at least we still have somewhere to live, and there's your start-up money for your restaurant." Bourgeoisie replies.

"Actually it will take a lot more for all the supplies I'll need but it's a start. And I still have the interview in the next few days at Richie's. Speaking of interviews Bourg, have you found anything yet?"

"No, but I think Kaja is into me, I'm going to ask her to be my mate."

"What! Kaja as in the one who's father owns more than half of Warfang? That Kaja?"

"Yep , I'm going to marry up and then find a job once I don't have to worry about money or a place to live."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? What if she doesn't feel the same way about you!," Proletariat shouts as he goes into the kitchen of the house. "What will you do then?"

"Simple, I can live here for however long it takes to find work. Plus, I know she likes me. I have no doubts at all.," Bourgeoisie retorted.

"Fine, when everything falls apart don't come whining to me."

* * *

Bourgeoisie had set his eyes upon Kaja three years ago and for him it was love at first sight. He never really made any sort of move until now. Though in their sparse conversation he would always notice some apprehension in her voice, like she was holding something back. While it certainly wasn't obvious Bourgeoisie was sure she felt the same way he did.

* * *

When the final day of school started Bourgeoisie knew he needed to tell her before the graduation ceremony began later that day. He knew that she would be in his writing class in the early morning, but they were too far away for a conversation. Then he realized their free periods intersected at midday, this would be his only chance.

Before she could get out of the room after writing he pushed his way through the crowd of his peers to reach her. "Kaja," he said, "I need to talk with you during free period, out by the courtyard garden."

"Well, ok... I'll see you then.," Kaja said as she and two other dragonesses left through the side door.

"Kaja, I know this is sudden, and you may barely know me but," Bourgeoisie pauses and gathers his confidence. "I love you, and I want to spend my whole life with you at my side." The golden yellow dragon's face lights up with a flush pink hue."I don't know what to say except that I've admired you since the day we met and continue to admire you even now."

After a minute Bourgeoisie is ready to walk away rejected when Kaja speaks up. "Bourg, I feel the same way, but I know my father would never allow it. He is very strict. He has never allowed me to even go on a date. Once when I went out with someone and he found out, he sent men who "convinced" my date that he would be better off not around me. There's no possibility of us even being together until he gets off of my back. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I guess that pretty much settles it. If that happens anytime soon I will be waiting." feeling torn apart and rather dejected Bourgeoisie slowly walks away with his tail between his legs and his head hung down.

* * *

"Thank you very much for giving me this job.," Proletariat says to his new boss, "What exactly are my responsibilities as a Prep cook? I'm new to this."

"We're starting you out there because it's very simple and you will gain some experience and maybe work your way up.," Richie says, "You will help to prepare the ingredients, chop vegetables and fruit, make some salads, and generally be here to assist our other cooks."

"Good, so when can I start?"

* * *

Bourgeoisie wasn't one for alcohol, in fact he had never had it before today but the thought of his brother being right and him needing to find a job put a great pressure on him. Eventually after walking around a bit he went in Sorlei Tavern to drown his sorrows. He knew he had only had ten coins with him when started but was surprised after his first three that there wasn't any money in his satchel. So he just sidled up to watch a pool game. Off to his right there was a group of dragons talking business and playing poker and without meaning to he eavesdropped on their conversation because he recognized a name

"Yea, Kaja came to me after graduation today trying to convince me to let her date some electric dragon. I told her first of all I'd have to meet him and that he would also have to be able to support her without me paying for everything."

The other dragons murmur their agreement and continue playing. The one who was speaking puts some goat meat into his mouth and tears part of it off accidentally taking some of the bone with it. When he tries to swallow the bone becomes wedged in his throat. Bourgeoisie, who is slightly past buzzed sees this and quickly hobbles to the choking dragon. He is standing now trying to dislodge the bone when Bourgeoisie grabs his waist and heaves upward. After several seconds the bone comes out onto the table and the dragon turns to Bourgeoisie.

He says,"Boy, you come with me, I'd like to talk to you in private."


	5. Chapter 4: The Price of Wealth

The Price of Wealth

* * *

'_It feels like we've been walking for hours.,_' Bourgeoisie thought as he continues to follow the dragon ahead of him. They pass several rooms with bolted doors as they travel down a long winding hallway.  
After a bit more walking they reach a door at the end with a slot near the top. The dragon he is following taps near the slot and a set of black eyes rimmed in red appear.

"Name?," a gruff voice behind the door says.

"Titan, and guest.," the dragon he had followed says. His tail-blade moves up to the slot and Bourgeoisie sees an unnatural hole near the end of his tail. The outside of the hole was rimmed in a green tint and at seemed like it had been melted through with an acid.

The door slowly opens and Bourgeoisie sees that unlike the walls of the hallway they had been in, this one was made of a sturdy stone brick and mortar. Before entering Titan turns around and gives Bourgeoisie a herb, He says that it will help with his minor drunkenness and then eats some himself. It looks a bit like some of the things Proletariat had used in cooking so he also eats the herb. He cringes at the bitter taste and wishes he had something to wash it down.

Titan continues through the door and down the hallway and Bourgeoisie recovers and follows. The door slams shut and Bourgeoisie turns to look at the doorkeeper. Where he would expect a dragon he sees a creature he had never seen before. It was not as tall as a dragon nor as wide and it was covered in yellow, spotted fur. Hearing him turn around the creature's ears perk up and it turns toward him. The eyes upon it's head pierce through the distance between them and seem to be glowing in the dim lighting. He quickly turns and continues following so that he might escape the gaze of the doorkeeper.

_'What was that thing? It looked at me like I was the prey even though we dragons have no predators. Maybe it's because I'm new or something.,' _Bourgeoisie's thoughts were interrupted when Titan stopped and unlocked a door.

"You coming or what?," Titan asks.

"Right, coming.," he enters the room and sees there is a minimal amount of furniture. There are three chairs in the middle of the room that face a large, ornate desk. The desk is made of granite with a wooden slab on top of it. Behind the desk is another chair, while it is larger than the ones in front it is almost identical to them. Finally he notices that there is a door on each side of the desk which he assumes lead to more rooms. Titan walks behind the desk and sits in his chair. It creaks as he settles into it and motions Bourgeoisie toward the center chair. When he is seated Titan begins to speak.

"First of all, do you know who I am?," Titan asks.

"Well, I know you own half of this city, are Kaja's father, and your name is Titan.,"

" Ah, I see. You're just like every other dragon. I thought you might already been involved.," Titan sighs and looks relieved, "Well, I guess I get at you first.,"

"Huh?" Bourgeoisie says

"I'm sorry, let me explain. Where you are now," he says motioning to the door they had come from, "and out there, is where this city's every function is run from. Many years back several dragons wanted to improve the city and make a little profit doing so, I was one of them. We worked together and invested a bit of our money into having the moles build this underground complex. From there we found others we could trust and who's skills would be of use, some carpenters, blacksmiths, and anyone who was willing to work hard because back then that's what it was. Any questions so far?"

Bourgeoisie shakes his head no and so Titan continues where he was, "So we had our organization together but we had yet to establish our plans within the city. By persuading," he smiles slyly, "the other candidates for mayor of Warfang to withdraw we placed one of our lesser agents in the position and also established his advisers. By doing this we finally had a hold on the government and could begin fixing this city."

'This is strange. I knew he had a lot of influence but he controls the government completely?' Bourgeoisie thinks this but decides it's best to keep to himself for the moment and resumes listening.

"But everything has gone downhill since then. Now rather than work as a team our original partnership has come apart at the seams and only two of us remain here now. Myself and a black, female dragon named Cynder. She joined us because she felt unaccepted after helping to defeat the dark master and then being judged for the things she had done in the past. We gave her acceptance and in turn she worked behind the scenes to keep this organization together. More recently though she became independent of myself and many agents of our went with her and it has been a struggle over power. While I may own the upper class half of this city, she owns the impoverished side and therefore has more supporters." He pauses to allow all this information to soak in to Bourgeoisie's mind, "That's why I am asking you to join up with me, I can give you anything you could want or need. Money, power, fame, you name it and it's yours."

"While your offer is very appealing, there is only one thing I could want from you at this moment. I love your daughter, and she has told me that she loves me. If you give me her hand in marriage, I'm yours." Bourgeoisie says as the last tow words hang in the air and his mind.

"If you're testing me let me know now before I respond." Titan says, he waits a few moments staring into Bourgeoisie's eyes before continuing, "Alright, I can tell I won't regret this so when I go home and tell her, if she wants you she's yours. Now about your job, we will have an opening as city repairs director our current director will soon be...retiring. You will simply go to certain areas of the city where repairs are needed, assess the problem and send a report for the moles to go fix it the next day. Along with doing this you should also be alert for anything out of the ordinary or something we could use to gain the upper hand over Cynder."

When he got home that night Bourgeoisie couldn't believe what had happened. Not only did he now have the dragoness of his dreams lined up to marry him, he also was going straight up the ladder into a government position, all he had to do was listen to Titan and carry out his orders.

"Prole, are you here yet?," Bourgeoisie yells as he gets home

"I'm right here and I have something great to tell you!," Prole walks out out of the kitchen wearing a dirty apron and hat.

"Me too, but you can go first." Bourgeoisie say

"Okay, I got a second job of sorts." Prole replies

"What kind of job?"

"Well, I'm working for this black dragoness named Cynder."


	6. Chapter 5: The Sting of Poverty

**The Sting of Poverty**

Thanks again for reading this mediocre piece of fiction.

Reviews appreciated.

* * *

The work day finally had ended and Proletariat was tired. He had only worked for a few hours after accepting the position but those were all during rush hour. Soon after he clocked in the orders and jobs began flying in. He ran and grabbed, chopped and sliced, peeled and ran again. Eventually he settled into his rut and learned that his position, while simple, would still supply him with little downtime. He stayed a little after to speak with Richie while the other employees headed towards home. They carried on their conversation with small talk until there was a knock on the recently locked door.

Proletariat went to the door and, at Richie's signaling, opened it. A couple walked in and asked Richie if they could still get something to eat.

"Of course, my little restauranteur prodigy here should be all the help I need." Richie heads into the kitchen and Proletariat brings the couple their menus.

As he approaches he realizes again notices how odd both dragons are from the normal. The dragoness, who seemed, just from looks, to dominate in the relationship was black. Her underside is a deep red that looks almost violet, and she has six ivory horns that are a stark contrast to her body. But most striking of all was the scars she wore upon her body. They looked as though they were caused by great injury and were never properly taken care of. Her husband was also an oddity, while Proletariat had always heard of the purple dragons he had never before seen one. His skin was a purple that looked like would be on the robes of a king and to match it his underside was a brighter gold than Bourgeoisie's skin. He sees Proletariat studying him and his wife and flashed his teeth causing Proletariat to jump and quickly bring the menus and disappear into the kitchen.

"Who are they?," he asks Richie as he washes his claws again and walks toward him.

"Them? Well they're only the most famous dragons around here, or at least they were when I was younger. The purple dragon is Spyro, when Malefor, you know who he was right? Anyway, when he established control over the realm Spyro defeated and trapped him forever. His mate Cynder also helped but before she did that she was known for destroying cities as a servant of the dark master, Malefor that is." Richie responds in his long winded way of speaking. "She also helped to fund my little business here when I first started out. In fact, she has done a lot for those of us who aren't considered "fortunate"."

"Oh, is that why you let them come even though it was after hours?"

"No, they come every night soon after closing. Along with some others who meet and talk about certain...things. They needed somewhere to meet and I felt I owed it to them to offer what I could."

"Alright," Proletariat was still a little confused and felt like he was being left out, but of what he had no idea.

After a bit he was asked to see what the couple had decided on for tonight. When he approached the door he could hear several voices on the other side of the door. He attempted to listen but he could not make out the words so he proceeded. There were now four dragons at the table the newcomers were not as impressive as the originals because they were both a bland red. However, the dragoness looked as though she had been bleached as her skin was a pale red almost to the point of being pink.

The male, red dragon whispered into Spyro's ear, "Who is that?"

Spyro replies in a similar way, "He works for Richie, apparently he trusts him so I guess we can too."

"Ahem," Proletariat begins, "what would be your preference this evening?"

"We'll all have water and four racks of lamb ribs." Cynder says as she eyes Proletariat.

This strange attention throws him off for a few seconds before he recovers, "Of course, we'll have your water out in a few moments.," Cynder continues to watch Proletariat analyzing him like he was a difficult puzzle that she would need to solve. Spyro picks up on this and gives Cynder an odd look to which she respond with a quick glance and nod before restarting their conversation. Proletariat enters the kitchen and relays the order to Richie before drawing water for their drinks.

"Would it be a bad thing if Cynder were looking at me in a way that was...different? It seemed like she was trying to see into my mind and if I didn't know better I'd say she succeeded."

"She does seem to do that doesn't she? I felt the same when I met her way back when, hey could you put together that sauce for the ribs?"

"Sure, just let me bring out the drinks first.," he gathers the mugs on a tray and makes his way towards the door. He disappears through it and speedily reappears with the empty tray.

* * *

Throughout the night a few more dragons come in and out of the restaurant speaking briefly with the four at the table before leaving again. Proletariat picks up on a little of what the dragons talk about and by putting the pieces together he understands that most of their talk is over finances and government, though he is still unsure of the details. After about four hours the dragons are ready to leave and Richie begins shutting down the kitchen and locking up again.

"Thank you for staying to help Proletariat, gave me more time to work on my novel by not having to refill drinks every five minutes.," Richie shook his hand firmly and walked towards his dwelling in the nearby tenement building. Proletariat also began walking towards home.

"Wait," he heard a newly familiar voice call out. He turns to see Cynder coming from the alley on the other side of the street. She approaches him and begins to speak, "I understand that you want to open your own restaurant?"

"Yes Ma'am, it's been my dream since the first time I ate food at the academy cafeteria and knew that I could do better."

"Ah, I remember my days at the Temple Academy soon after the fall of Malefor. I'm guessing the food didn't improve much over the thirty-five years since I was last there." she smiles, "Well, I think that if you could help me out with something I can help you to fund your passion. All I would need from you is assistance in... gathering information. We can get you a piece of hot property in the richer sections of town as long as you would be willing to let us place listening devices in your establishment, and that you would invest some of your profits in helping to improve this side of town where the poorer folks live. "

"Oh, is that it? I wasn't planning on being able to open for a few months as I saved money. But might I ask what you are listening for and why it would need to be on the richer side of town?"

"That information will become evident when you hear the tapes we collect. But I can easily assure you that me and those around me always work towards the good of those who need it. Right now that group of people is the ones who aren't sure whether they will have food the next day. I bought half of this city solely for the purpose of making sure these people had affordable, and in some cases free housing. So, how would you like to be business partners?"

* * *

Underneath the Sorlei Tavern on the western side of town the doorkeeper of the underground tunnels hears a low but piercing scream. 'So, he's being initiated,' He looks at the hole near the end of his long, furry tail to where no hair had grown since he became the door's guard two years ago and shudders, 'Í still remember the pain.'

* * *

Proletariat proceeds home, his head held high and his mind giddy, 'Not only will I get my own restaurant, having to invest some of my profits should keep my head from swelling, that is if I make a profit..' He reaches the house and sees that Bourg is still out. 'Hmm, I wonder what's keeping him, I really want to tell him this great news.'

He unlocks the door, steps inside, and hops straight into the kitchen to begin making something for him and his brother to eat. After a few minutes the door opens and Bourg's voice calls out.

"Prole, are you here yet?"

"I'm right here and I have something great to tell you!," Proletariat walks into the living room his mind still alight with ecstasy

"Me too, but you can go first." Bourg says

"Okay, I got a second job of sorts." Proletariat replies

"What kind of job?"

"Well, I'm working with this black dragoness named Cynder."


	7. Subchapter 4: Ecstasy and a Choice

**Ecstasy and a Choice**

This is not a major plot chapter, more like an addition to the previous two.

**

* * *

**

Two years, two years she spent making sure that when the time came her father would be willing, yet all was for naught. Soon after she realized Bourgeoisie felt a love for her she began her regimen. She fulfilled every need her father had. She cooked, cleaned, and made every attempt to earn more of his favor. Even so far as to avoid all other suitors so that one day Bourgeoisie could be hers. But it was still useless, when he finally made his move her father put him away with a checkmate. They could always elope, but with the power and control her father had they would have to stay out of Warfang for years until he was gone and she didn't want that. As Kaja thought these things the front door opened and Kaja could see her father, Titan, entering from where she sat in the kitchen. Like usual he held himself as though he was perfect and no one could dare contradict him. Yet he also seemed a little different, like he also had a great pain on his heart, but Kaja knew that he had little heart for anything but her.

"Kaja, where are you?," Titan asks, "I need to ask you about someone."

'I'm over here, the one with the broken heart.,' Kaja thinks, then she says, "I'm in the kitchen eating, father."

"Good, give me a moment.," Kaja hears her father remove his satchel, it sounds like it is heavier than when he left which meant he was either going to spend all night working, or won poker. He walks into the kitchen. "Tonight I found a new agent.," he says, "It would seem that he knows you. I think his name was... Bourgeoisie. Does that name seem familiar?"

Kaja gasps at the name before saying, "Yes, we went to the academy together, I think I met him... three years ago."

"Well, I was at my usual Friday night poker game eating some poorly prepared goat meat and started choking on a bone. I was trying to get it out when some drunken fool comes up behind me and starts shoving into my stomach. While I'm glad he did that I'll have to mention that I don't let anyone touch me, ever. Anyways, I took him into my office and we talked a bit. I convinced him after what I usually do, I offered him anything he wanted."

"Um," Kaja interrupts, "what did he ask for?," The last three new agents asked for money or a place to live, so Kaja wanted to know how Bourg had reacted.

"I'm getting to that!," her father growls, "He's already been initiated so there's not much chance of him quitting which is why I'm unsure whether to grant his request.," Titan walks around behind her and whispers into her ear, "He wants you to be his mate, so I'm going to let you choose. You can be his wife, or you can stay here. If you go, there is no coming back.," He walks into the other room, picks up his satchel, and goes up the stairs.

'He...was willing to go through the pain of initiation for me?' she remains seated in the chair for several minutes before she begins shaking in joy, and in the memory of when she was forced to have the mark of her father's "business" put upon her.


	8. Chapter 6: A Slow Poisoning of the Mind

**A Slow Poisoning of the Mind**

Here's Chapter 6. Please continue to R&R.

**

* * *

**

Bourgeoisie wasn't sure why, but that name ran through his head like an electric shock. _Cynder_. He didn't comment just yet, he let Prole keep talking.

"I was staying a little late to talk with Richie when she knocked on the door. She came in with her mate Spyro and when I asked Richie he said they used the restaurant as a meeting place.," something made Bourgeoisie stop and subconsciously remember these details, as though they would help later.,"... so eventually they left and we locked up. But when I turned toward home she stopped me. She offered me little in the way of details, but she said she would work out a way to get me some property and funding for my restaurant. I can't wait until that happens!"

Bourgeoisie comes out of his trance-like memorization and shakes his head in disbelief,"You actually think she can do that? Do you know anything at all about her? No. You're just assuming she can make it magically happen, are you sure you didn't fall and bump your head on a pebble?"

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know you were in a bad mood, but didn't you have something to say too?"

"Oh, right! I'll start from the beginning.," he clears his throat in the overly dramatic way their father had, "As I told you at the graduation I talked to Kaja and was sent away because her father is overly protective. So when you went off to Richie's I went walking through the city feeling sad for myself until I went by Sorlei Tavern a few times and decided to go in. I had a few coins on me some I had some drinks."

"You were drinking! Didn't Dad warn us over and over how that affected him before he met Mom?"

"Will you please let me finish before interjecting! Anyway, I had a few drinks before I sidled up to a pool table to watch the game, by then I was a little dizzy. So I was watching and finishing off another drink when at the poker table beside me I heard Kaja's name and decided to listen. Pretty soon the guy who had said her name was choking and I decided that if I wanted to know why, I'd have to save him, right? It took me a long while to figure out it was her father I had just saved. But... other than walking down a long hallway and being offered a job I'm not sure what happened.," At this point Bourgeoisie's voice jumps up an octave," Oh! Best of all was when he offered me a job I asked him about Kaja and he said he would think about it and ask her! Which means pretty soon we could be married!"

"Wow, I'm glad for you, not to be pessimistic like you, but, are you sure this person was who you say he was? From your lack of memory it sounds more like he knocked you out and you had a dream. It's more unbelievable than my true story, plus, what kind of job did you say it was?"

"I didn't yet."

"Well are you going to make me ask?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what position is being bestowed upon his majesty." Prole says

"Well, I'm working for the government of Warfang, as the director of repairs."

"What does this lofty position entail?" Prole teases him

In return Bourgeoisie takes on the persona Prole makes him out to be,"One would love to give every detail to their humble servant. However, one cannot accurately describe one's experiences when hunger plagues one's body."

"Of course, please have a seat in the dining hall while the food is prepared. Would you prefer Burgundy or Chardonnay this evening?"

Both dragons chuckle and Proletariat goes into the kitchen and returns with two flank steaks and glasses of water. They enjoy their dinner together and each talk more about their day. Bourgeoisie's mind always stinging whenever Prole would say "Cynder", because of this he asked few questions to minimize how many times he would say it. Eventually Proletariat remembers how tired he was a few hours ago and retires to his room. Bourgeoisie however falls asleep watching a documentary called "Wildlife of the Valley of Avalar" in the living room.

Bourgeoisie awakens to the sound of his brother closing the door on his way to work. 'Wow, morning already, and I have to wake up right when Kaja and I were snuggling up in Avalar's warm, soft grasses that cover every hill and plain.' He took his time getting up. Exaggerating every movement and stretching his whole length and each of his legs. He pads into the kitchen and sees a bowl on the table. He looks into it and sees something he wishes he saw every morning, pre-made breakfast. He picks up the spoon and takes a bite, savoring each bite the way he planned to savor Kaja's every word and action after they were married. He finished and was heading into the bathroom to groom and wash himself when there was a knock at the door. Only partially annoyed he goes to the door and opens it. Standing a few feet back is a dragon who is slightly smaller than himself, he shakily hands him a message and then flys away.

* * *

The message reads;

"To Bourgeoisie,

Titan has inquired about you with his daughter and she has consented to be your mate. You are to be married in three days time. At the wedding there will be several of our agents including the current "Director of City Repairs". He will attend the wedding and reception. When the food is served you must spike his drink with the packet of poisonous substance that will be attached to this message. You will then be put into his position by Titan the next day. Until then, burn this message and be careful with the enclosed poison.

The Overlord,

Hermes"

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Bourgeoisie exclaims aloud, then he begins and internal debate, _'Poison him? I don't even have a reason, besides taking his job. I don't see why Titan can't just wait or give me another job. Why would he have to be dead. I guess there must be some reason, maybe he abused his power, or isn't doing his job. Yeah, there must be some good reason why he should be killed. Plus, all I have to do is imagine him hurting Kaja or Prole and it will be easy.'_ The ease of talking himself into murder struck Bourgeoisie. Wasn't he the same one who was known as the pansy throughout school because he had trouble sparring? He had been plenty strong, but for fear of someone else getting hurt he always held back and allowed his opponent to win. But now, now he was working for an underground government, it was his job to hurt people.

* * *

The messenger returned to where he had picked up the message so he could be payed. He had taken this position because he lacked people skills and didn't do well when others were watching him. Now he only had to worry when he dropped the messages off. He walked up to the door and knocked. A voice inside told him to come in. The dragon, or at least he thought it was a dragon, who sat behind the desk was still facing away from him in the wide, high-backed chair he sat in. "Your payment is in the box by the door, take it and get out." The dragon was expecting a visitor and he didn't need this young dragon to see him come."Y-yes, sir." the dragon stutters before grabbing the box and slamming the door in haste. A short way down the road he opens the box and sees that it has more than two hundred gold coins inside and stops. _'Did I grab the wrong box? Oh well, it's not that important.,'_ he thinks before closing the box and going to wait for more orders.

* * *

A/N: I know I have not done a wonderful job in getting down to the nitty gritty of the characters personalities but I would like to know:

1. Are the characters relatable or should I work more on this.

2. I already have most of the rest of this planned out but if anyone has a prediction I'd like to see if I've dropped too many hints or just enough.

3. Finally, Is this actually worth your time to read? Or did you stumble upon this and read it because you have nothing else to do.

Thank you for your feedback


	9. Chapter 7: The Bells Toll

**The Bells Toll**

**Thank you for reading up to this point, please continue to review so I know what needs work and what already works**

* * *

The big day was at hand. The few invitations had been sent, mostly by Kaja, and all the preparations had been made. Titan had pulled a few strings and they were to be wed in the center of town, in a posh, high-end chapel. The reception would be held in the ballroom of the capitol building. Everything was perfect, with the exception of the groom.

Proletariat leaned against the wall of Bourg's room. His brother had paced back and forth across the room talking to himself since they had arrived. Whenever he would try to help Bourgeoisie would snap at him, apologize, and continue his pacing. Finally, a large dragon who, though he had never met him, Proletariat assumed to be Titan knocked on and opened the door.

"Alright, everything is set, we're starting as soon as the final guests arrive."

"Okay," Proletariat says, "we will be out soon." Titan exits, closing the door behind him, "Did you hear that Bourg? Only a short while longer."

He stops and looks at Proletariat, "Yeah, but a short while for what." Once again he continues pacing, but the thoughts in his head aren't about the wedding. They revolve on the events planned to occur after the wedding. The poisoning of someone he didn't know, the catapulting to a position he didn't deserve, and the rest of his life after today. Each topic wrestled for dominance in his head until something happened. He was unsure what, but to him it seemed like all that had been there was gone. All he cared about now was the wedding that was to take place, all other things disappeared.

Proletariat noticed this occur as the anxious look upon his brothers face became one of alleviated pains. "Are you okay Bourg?" he asks. In response Bourgeoisie runs up to and embraces him. They share this moment for a short while before Bourg holds Proletariat's shoulders and says with a grin, "I'm getting married."

* * *

The music begins to play as Bourgeoisie stands near the altar with Proletariat, a dragon he knew from the academy, and one who he assumed was an agent of Titan as his groomsmen. Kaja and Titan walk slowly down the aisle,each wears nervousness like a neon sign. Kaja is dressed in white with a red bow and lacy, yellow veil. Titan is also dressed up, he wears a beige suit with gold cufflinks and a black tie. As everyone watches the two come down the aisle only Proletariat notices someone slip into a hidden passage near the back of the room.

The elderly dragoness presiding over the ceremony begins her part of the speaking, "We have gathered here today not only for these two young dragons' wedding, but also to celebrate the joining of two souls into one. Once they are married they will spend all of eternity together not as two beings but as one.," she continues on until she realizes some of the participants are becoming impatient, "...So this being said I would like Bourgeoisie to repeat his vows after me, I Bourgeoisie, take you Kaja, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." she then leads Kaja through a similar set of vows. "Does anyone object to the marital binding of these delicate souls?" she pauses and looks across the assembled audience, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds share a drawn out and over dramatic kiss until Proletariat sneezes and they stop. Everyone stares at the light brown dragon for several moments before standing and clapping as Kaja and Bourgeoisie walk back down the aisle. The groomsmen follow the bridesmaids down the aisle to help greet those coming down the stairs. Titan comes down first.

"Could you please remind the guests of the reception an hour from now? I'm sure they all want to be there." he says to Proletariat.

"Of course, that's why I'm here.," Titan nods and continues his way down the line of people.

It takes about fifteen minutes for all of the guests to leave, the wedding party is about to leave when Proletariat remembers the dragon who went in the passageway. "Um, Bourg, you guys go on ahead, I think I left something by the altar." Without waiting for a response Proletariat runs up the stairs and into the sanctuary. He goes to the left back corner where he saw the dragon disappear. He runs his paws along the wall looking for something that might move. Eventually he finds a small alcove at about waist height and slips a claw into it. To his surprise it moves with ease and a hole wide enough for a full grown dragon opens to his right.

* * *

_'The passage is open. That must mean he's coming. Time to leave.'_ the dragon places a small box onto the table before leaving through the passage to the sanctuary, not at all worried about the other dragon also inside the passage.

* * *

Proletariat creeps silently and slowly up the stairs in order to not put whoever was up there on alert. He wasn't sure if they were still there, for all he knew there were many passages and they had already gone somewhere else. He reaches the top and discovers where he is. In the center of the room a large bell stands. It is in disrepair. The top and upper edges were covered with cobwebs and much of it is already covered in rust. Proletariat looks around and sees a small area that looked like living quarters. However, everything was covered with dust and cobwebs again indicating no one had been up here in a long while. Then he notices a box that lay upon the small table. What is striking about it though is how clean it looks. He walks toward it and notices the detail in it's crafting. While it is of simple design, the carving into the wood is ornate. It resembles the roots and branches of a tree that have entwined. Near the bottom of the tree formation are two dragons.

_'They look exactly like Kaja and Bourg.,'_ soon, Proletariat's curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the box. Inside is an envelope sitting on top of a gold necklace inset with jade and amethyst. His name is on the envelope. Inside is a letter written in blue ink.

It reads;

* * *

"To Proletariat,

First and foremost, the contents of this message are not to be discussed with anyone. Should this occur repercussions will happen. This is one of many messages you may receive from myself, I am neither friend nor foe. I do however hold the fate of everyone in Warfang in the palm of my hand. You shall know me as Hermes and nothing else until the proper time has arrived. On to you, you may not know this yet but your brother is doing more than just working for Titan. He has been swept into the whirlwind of fate from which no escape can occur. The dragoness Cynder is also pulling you in, similar to how Titan has pulled in your brother. Where you were once friends will you soon be enemies and in this you will both find hatred for one another. There is a conflict among the organization Titan and Cynder once helped to form. This dispute cannot be solved without bloodshed. Be aware of the effects of you actions and remember my words.

The Enigma,

Hermes

P.S.- The box and necklace are a wedding gift for your brother and Kaja. You can tell them Hermes sends his greetings."

* * *

Proletariat is in shock, is he to simply believe this letter because it tells him to? He decides he would get to the reception and figure this problem out later.

* * *

In the ballroom Bourgeoisie and Kaja are cutting into their wedding cake when Proletariat enters quietly through the side door. The couple each feeds their mate a small piece of cake and hand the knife to Titan who cuts the rest for the guests.

Proletariat walks up to Bourg and Kaja with the box under his arm, I'm sorry I was late," he says, "but I brought this. I was told to let you know "Hermes" sends his greetings." he hands Bourgeoisie the box and Kaja says, "Thank you but, who's Hermes?"

"Trust me when I say that I have no idea, I found the box with a...note that said it was for you guys from Hermes."

Kaja gasps when Bourgeoisie opens the box and removes the necklace. "That's so beautiful! I can't believe a stranger would give that away!," she goes into a little rant over how great her new necklace is, showing it to everyone and anyone who might take time to listen. Meanwhile Proletariat goes off to get some food and Bourgeoisie decides it is time to do what he must.

He had asked Titan which dragon was the current "Director of City Repairs" so he knew exactly what to do. He went to the punch bowl and drew two glasses. In one of which he dissolves the substance that Hermes had sent for him to use. The director, Edge, is speaking with a few dragonesses when Bourgeoisie approaches him. "Would you care for some punch, sir?" he asks politely.

"Why, thank you. I can see why you chose your mate. If you didn't already have her I might make a move on someone like her.," he drinks some of the punch and continues talking, "So how does it feel being married? I wouldn't know because I prefer to keep my nights free."

"Well, so far it feels pretty great. How did you get your job for Titan?," Bourgeoisie asks.

"Oh, I don't work for Titan! I don't let lobbyists influence my decisions."

_'Now I see why he needs to be taken out. He must be an agent of Cynder who isn't cooperating. Well, I'm glad I get to be the one to do it.'_ he thinks.

* * *

Later that night Kaja, Bourgeoisie and Proletariat are sitting in the living room at their house outside of Warfang. "Well Prole, it's been nice getting to know you, but I'm tired so Bourgy and I are going to go...sleep." she says seductively, running her tail under Bourg's chin as she starts walking down the hallway towards their room.


	10. Chapter 8: Moving Up

**Moving Up**

A nice, longer chapter for your reading pleasure. Please review if possible.

Edit: Thanks to Onyxthedragon17 for very brief use of Digit.

**

* * *

**

Proletariat tosses and turns in his sleep, his dreams clouded with the little information Hermes had given to him. First, he dreamed of a literal whirlwind he was running away with Bourgeoisie close behind him. He hears him cry out and when he looks back he has been consumed by the mass of debris. He runs as fast as he can until he takes to the air in a ditch effort to get away. The whirlwind gains ground ever more quickly until it reaches out and pulls him within. Inside he eventually hits a large stone and grabs onto it and everything changes. He is no longer inside a storm. Rather he is in a building he doesn't recognize. He looks around and sees many people eating exquisite food and waiters going in and out of the door he stands beside. Eleven dragons enter the front door. All are armed with daggers and swords and several of them have bows slung over their back. These few take them out as they enter and nock an arrow. The one who seems to be the leader speaks.

"We are here to collect the money for this week's repairs.," no one responds or makes any movements, "Well, are you going to cooperate this week or will we have to show you why you need to be protected?" The dragon stares in Proletariat's direction causing him to look behind him to see what he was looking at. He turns around and his left leg collapses as an arrow is shot through his knee.

"Ah!," Proletariat grunts as he lies on the ground. The leader of this band of dragons sends a few of his group into the kitchen to find the money they required. He then walks to where Proletariat lies and stands over him.

"I told you last time, if you cooperate no one will get hurt. But it seems you aren't too smart. Good luck with that leg, brother.," he walks away as those who were in the back come out. They all leave and the restaurant is silent. A waiter helps Proletariat to his feet and says, "Why did you do that? You know no matter what they always get the money."

A loud knock on the door awakes Proletariat. He slides off of the bed and opens the door where Bourgeoisie stands outside.

"Are you okay? Your screaming interrup-err...woke me and Kaja up.," Bourgeoisie says looking both annoyed and concerned.

"Yeah, just a...really bad dream.," Proletariat says.

His tone and face makes it seem like there is something more but Bourgeoisie doesn't push the subject, "Alright, I'm going back to bed, you should get back to sleep."

Proletariat closes the door and climbs back into the bed, soon dozing off into another fit of dreaming about the predictions Hermes had made.

* * *

The next morning all three dragons wake up early and share a light breakfast. Proletariat is unusually quiet and Bourg suspects it has to do with his dream. He attempts to ask about it but is brushed off like it's nothing. Again he leaves it alone and after finishing eating; he walks into the living room to watch the news. The screen turns on as the anchors introduce themselves to the viewers.

"Thank you Bramble, Today we have word of some major breakthroughs at IoTD where we have an interview with Digit, one of today's greatest inventors. But first, we have word of a death of a low ranking official of Warfang, Alroker is on the scene live with details."

"Well, Silva, overnight the current Director of City Repairs, Edge, is reported to have had a heart attack. He was found earlier this morning after he did not arrive on time for work. Doctors at the city coroner have performed an autopsy and it was found that his heart stopped, causing his untimely death."

"Such a loss. However I must ask, is there any word on his successor?"

"At this time the one in charge of replacing him has said 'We have someone in mind, but we are not releasing his or her name at this time.' They say they will contact this ideal replacement but only time will tell who it will be."

"Thank you Al, coming up we reveal the newest creation of IoTD, which is known for many of the products enhancing our daily lives" Silva says

"Indeed Silva, what would we do without them." Bramble replies before the station goes to commercial.

"Hey, did you guys hear that? The one I was talking to at the reception yesterday passed away due to heart attack. Wow, I can't believe I spoke to him hours before his death." Bourgeoisie says genuinely surprised by what he had heard.

"Really?," Proletariat replies, "Didn't you say he was going to step down soon and you were to take his position?"

"Yes actually, at least that's what Titan told me."

"Well, looks like that doesn't get to happen now." Kaja says.

* * *

Later at Richie's Proletariat walks in slightly early and finds Richie standing near the register.

"Oh, Proletariat you're here, good. Cynder was looking for you yesterday. I told her you had the day off for your brothers wedding so she left a message and her and Spyro left.," Richie says. He hands Proletariat some paper sparsely covered in a flowing script.

* * *

It reads;

To Proletariat,

I have found a good piece of property to turn into your restaurant. It will be easier to explain in person but Spyro and I took a look at it yesterday. It seems to have the right floor plan but needs some minor changes. It is located by the chapel on the square downtown. After our meeting tonight at Richie's I would be glad to show you around and get everything finalized.

Sincerely,

Cynder

* * *

As he reads the message Richie can see his face light up at what he sees. While he hadn't read it himself he could guess that it meant he was losing one of his most hardworking employees. Yet, he was glad for him and would certainly wish him well. "So what did she write?," Richie asks.

"She says that they found a good place downtown. After the meeting tonight she is going to bring me down to see it. But," he thinks for a moment in order to correctly word the question, "Do you know anything about Titan? Like if something happened between him and Cynder?"

Richie thinks for a moment and then says, "No, I can't think of anything specific. I don't think they even know each other, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just a stupid rumor.," Proletariat says, "Is there anything I can do to help set up before you start getting customers?"

* * *

Bourgeoisie is alone at home. Proletariat has gone to work for the day and Kaja went for her training at the hospital, she planned on becoming a RN. The report on IoTD is just ending and Bourgeoisie is bored of hearing words that don't mean much to him. He looks around and after some thought decides to go for a walk. He turns of the TV, gets a drink of water and opens the door. Outside is the dragon who had been one of his groomsmen, he stops abruptly as he is about to knock on the door and must avoid hitting Bourgeoisie.

"Hello," Bourgeoisie says, "can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. Titan would like to see you under the tavern. He says to tell the doorkeeper your name and show him your tail-blade.," The dragon then flys away after looking at his next assignment.

'_Well, I guess that means I can't refuse._' he thinks and sets out towards Warfang. After about five minutes of flying he reaches Sorlei Tavern and starts into the tunnel. He passes many doors before reaching the door at the end. He knocks near the slot as titan had once before and it opens to a pair of black eyes.

"Name?," the doorkeeper says.

Bourgeoisie says his name and holds his tail up as he had been told to do. The creature behind the door opens it and Bourgeoisie walks into the restricted hallway. He walks toward Titan's office before he decides to figure out what this creature at the door was.

"You, by the door." Bourgeoisie shouts, "What are you?"

"Me, I am a freak of nature living a lowly existence. My mother was a Cheetah, and a beautiful one at that. But my father, if you could call him so, was a dragon.," the creature says, "Why should you care about me anyway. You have everything you need and I sit here everyday eating bread and water."

"I am sorry, but if you don't want to be here why are you.," Bourgeoisie says with compassion.

"If you could see me in the light, you wouldn't be so quick to care." the creature says before closing the door and plunging the hallway into utter darkness. Bourgeoisie's eyes adjust to the torchlight as he continues farther towards Titan's office. He reaches the door and knocks a few times. He hears a shuffling of furniture within and Titan opens the door. The large, amber dragon takes up the whole doorway as he greets Bourgeoisie and allows him to come inside.

"Welcome son-in-law, we have much to discuss as we must get you into your new position by tomorrow.," Bourgeoisie nods his head and allows Titan to continue speaking, "So, I have already explained much of your responsibilities to you which will make this much swifter. As you know, each day you are to go through the city looking for buildings in need of repairs. Assess the damage, estimate cost, assign teams of moles for the next day. Other than this all you must do is be on the lookout for any useful information and report it back to your secretary." Titan rises from his seat and walks toward the door. "Alright, unless you have questions lets go affirm you."

"That's it? No having to qualify for the job or an interview? What about the "useful information", how will I know what to report."

Titan's eyes go blank for several seconds, he looks like he were dead but he is still breathing. Then he speaks, "Trust me, you'll know when the time comes." he says this with a confidence that makes Bourgeoisie feel like he really knew what he was talking about.

Titan turns off the lights and walks further down the hallway away from the exit. Bourgeoisie closes the door and quickly catches up. They walk for several minutes before they reach a stairwell. They ascend and Titan opens a hatch on the ceiling which they go through. They arrive in a shed sitting behind the capitol building. After entering the back door Titan leads Bourgeoisie up the back stairs to the third floor. On the lower floor a press conference is being held by the mayor about the death of Edge. Titan signals a dragon with a headset and he speaks into it.

"It seems that our selection for the position has been finalized. After some rigorous testing and background checks we have selected a rather unique dragon to replace Edge, and while no one will ever be able to fill his place I think this dragon should be more than enough." the mayor of Warfang says to the press.

Titan tells Bourgeoisie to walk down the steps and be confident about it. He does so and the moment he reaches the bottom several members of the press crowd around him and begin firing away with questions. More and more follow until Bourgeoisie cannot turn around as he makes his way toward the stage. They allow him onto the stage and the mayor introduces him.

"This is Bourgeoisie, an up and coming young dragon. But enough of me, I'll allow him to take over.," he steps away from the podium and Bourgeoisie steps up to it. In the next minute Bourgeoisie is overwhelmed. He answers the questions with vague, general answers until a spark lights in his mind. It is as though he were no longer speaking the words just came out like a river. He knew he was talking, but it felt more like he was floating inside his mind watching what went on outside. The mayor eventually took the reigns again and made the press disperse out of the building.

"Wow kid, that was great for a first-timer. Maybe you should do all my press conferences.," the dragon pats him on the back and walks away chuckling. Bourgeoisie stands there for a time before Titan comes and tells him he should go home and come back in the morning.

* * *

"Okay Hun, I know you have things to do.," Cynder says to Spyro, "I can show Proletariat the place and get everything going."

Spyro departs and Cynder begins leading Proletariat to the site of his possible restaurant. They walk past the chapel and Proletariat looks up to the bell tower, still curious what had happened to Hermes the day before. They arrive at the place and Proletariat recognizes it immediately. It was the same building as in his dream. Cynder shows him around and they make final plans for buying and renovating the property. Before leaving Proletariat decides to ask Cynder about Titan.

"Yesterday, my brother was wedded as you know. He married Kaja, the daughter of a dragon named Titan. He doesn't seem to react well to your name and I was wondering if anything happened between you.," he says.

"Titan. Yes," she sighs, "I know Titan quite well. We were business partners for a time until other members of our partnership decided to quit. But that in itself wasn't what broke our friendship.," her face becomes downcast and she reluctantly continues, "I will only tell you this because I oddly trust you and because it involves your family. At one point soon after our partners left Spyro was called away to the temple because one of the guardians had died and he needed to bring the next in line for Ice guardian from the far north. While he was gone Titan seduced me and I consented mostly so that we would be able to remain in our business relationship and I knew he would never tell for fear of Spyro's wrath. Soon I was gravid and well...That would mean I am Kaja's mother."

This shocked Proletariat greatly. "What about laying the egg?"

"As I said, Spyro was gone for several months. I laid the egg two days before he came back and have not seen my daughter from any way but afar since. Titan invented a story of how her mother was still in the hospital which satisfied her for a while. Then he simply told her she had died."

* * *

Proletariat rushed home after his conversation with Cynder. As soon as he got his bearings he began to fly. He could see small amounts of smoke coming from the direction of the house. When he arrived Kaja and Bourg were both collapsed and in tears. All of their belongings were neatly organized on the grass and the home they once had was a pile of smoldering ashes. In the center of the rubble a metal pole was erected with a sign at the top. It simply read; **Hermes**


	11. Chapter 9: Phoenix Rising

**Phoenix Rising**

**Short chapter with a bit of clarification and plot advancement.**

**Please review if possible. Thank you for reading, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Approximately half an hour ago...**

"Does Spyro know now?," Proletariat asks Cynder.

"No, I have carefully guarded this secret for the last eighteen years. You are the only one I have ever spoken to about it and I doubt he can see the resemblance between her and I." Cynder replies.

"What about Kaja, are you planning to leave her in the dark; forever to believe her mother is dead?," Proletariat sees tears begin forming in Cynder's eyes. Compassion flows into of him and he embraces her. She returns the gesture and she cries into his shoulder until she is ready to speak.

"No, I think you're right. I will have to speak to Spyro tonight and explain it to him. Even if she won't believe you, tell Kaja too and I'll try to come see her as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'm going to get home quick and tell her. Good luck with Spyro.," He turns to leave and remembers the message he had received. "Um Cynder," he hesitates as the word _repercussions_ runs through his mind, "Can we talk inside the building again for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, but why in there?"

"Just trust me, it's probably for the best.," they enter the building and Proletariat walks into where the kitchen soon will be. He looks around at the bare walls and ceiling, looking for any sign of something that might pick up on their conversation. After both are inside Proletariat continues. "During the wedding yesterday I saw someone sneak into the passage of the bell tower. Being curious I followed them afterward but nobody was there. In the middle of a bunch of old, dusty furniture there was a box. I opened it and found a letter. It was from a "Hermes". He warned me. About you, my brother and Titan. So far I think he was wrong but after what you said about your old partnership I'm worrying again. He said there was a conflict between you and Titan.," he rushes through these statements like his life depended upon it and Cynder could tell he had been reluctant to say it.

"Well, yes Titan and I have been figuratively fighting over power for several years now. But I don't think much will come of it until one of us gives up or passes away." Cynder replies

"Good, but please don't mention I asked you about this." Proletariat makes his way out of the building, wishes Cynder farewell and sets out toward home.

* * *

Bourgeoisie is extremely tired after his marathon of questions with the press. He slowly flys toward home, enjoying the bright sun and clear sky as much as his slack form could. He uses a technique he learned at the academy to conserve energy, gaining height and then gliding until more height was needed to stay aloft. When he is somewhat close to home he descends to the ground and begins walking. He can see the house over the hill he is on and continues down. When he reaches the bottom and looks up to home, it is no longer there. In it's place stands a pillar of smoke pouring out of a heap of ashes. He runs up the hill weaving between the objects that seem to have been removed from the house prior to it's destruction. The glass windows and metal door also lie among the objects. Bourg reaches the rubble and lying a few feet from where the front door would be is an envelope. He shakily opens it and begins to read.

* * *

It reads;

"Dear Bourgeoisie,

Do you like what you see? No? This is your future. Destruction will lie in your wake. Lives will be devastated by you. Think I'm lying? Don't doubt your options. You may not fully understand what has been done here, you probably never will. However, do not take this as a negative, for from the ashes of destruction new birth will arise. You will destroy as I have. To bring peace, and to assist those in need. Let your brother Proletariat know that he is thanked for not only giving me justification for this, but also causing one of this city's under-lords to divulge what I have been waiting for. Confused? Dazed? Do not worry, I will allow you rest.

The Phoenix,

Hermes"

* * *

Moments after reading these words Bourgeoisie is overcome by fatigue and begins to waiver. The last thing he sees before falling into a daze is a large sign bearing the name to which he would rather succumb to death than trust, Hermes. This is how Kaja finds him several minutes later when she arrives and attempts to comfort him.


	12. Chapter 10: Bad Blood

**Bad Blood**

Once again I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

"Hun, I was hoping we could go to bed a bit early tonight. I have something I'd like to talk with you about.," Cynder says as she sits with Spyro.

"Why can't we talk about it here?," Spyro asks.

"Well, first I'd find it much easier to talk about it lying down and I want you in a good mood."

"Am I ever in a bad mood?," Spyro says with a smirk.

"Of course not, but I'd prefer you to be as content as possible."

"Alright, you want to go now?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Cynder responds. She turns off the TV and both dragons rise from their seats. Cynder reaches over and turns off the lamp next to the tattered couch they had been sitting upon. Spyro walks across the room to turn off another lamp by the small, black and white television they possess. Both dragons go into the bedroom and the hall light goes out.

At the same moment a red dragon is quickly flying to the small home where Cynder and Spyro live. He lands and pounds on the door, after several moments Cynder opens it.

"Oh, Flame. How can I help you?," the sun is beginning to set and Cynder sees the angst in Flame's eyes.

"The one who you just helped I think it was, Proletariat?," Cynder nods, "There was a fire, the whole house is gone. I saw it when I was coming from the south. I didn't go there yet because I knew you'd be able to do something, right?"

"Of course! I'll get there as soon as possible. Get Ember and go to the house, let them know I'm coming and give them comfort.," she rushes back to the bedroom and explains the situation to Spyro.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay here. I wouldn't be of much help and you are much better than I am at interacting with people. Don't blame me if I fall asleep, I used a lot of energy today.," he yawns as the door clicks shut behind Cynder and the house becomes silent. Soon she is over the eastern wall and can see smoke rising from a ways out. Eventually she sees where the house had once stood. A light brown dragon she recognizes as Proletariat lies upon the ground. Ember and Flame stand close to him, Ember rests her paw on his shoulder while Flame looks down the road toward Warfang.

* * *

"What-happened-here?," Proletariat slowly asks. The magnitude of the situation sets in on him. Their home that they've lived in all their lives is gone, every memory now a wisp of smoke floating among the clouds.

'_Why, what did I do to deserve this?_' he thinks.

Bourgeoisie looks up at him, the gleam in his eyes sends a chill down Prole's spine. He slowly stands; his legs are firm pillars holding his weight. Slowly, he makes his way toward Proletariat. "You, you're the cause of this.," he says his voice rasping and cracked. He rises to his back legs, stiffens his forearms and his claws become daggers. He lunges forward, sending both brothers tumbling across the lawn. Proletariat throws his arms up in defense but Bourgeoisie relentlessly attacks. He leaves deep gashes along his sides and forearms. When his rush of adrenaline ends, Bourgeoisie stands, leaving his brother on the ground. Weakly Proletariat attempts to lift himself from the ground, blood dripping from the open wounds.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You ruined my future, whoever this Hermes is destroyed our home because of you! If I ever find him, he will suffer a fate far worse than yours!," He swings his tail around over his brother and brings it down.

"Ahh!" Proletariat screams, the tail-blade pierces his underside and then it slithers around his whole body. Bourgeoisie regards him coldly before turning toward the city.

"Kaja, we're leaving.," Bourgeoisie says, as they leave Proletariat notices that his brother's eyes have a white glow. The sound of flapping draws Proletariat's attention. As he turns to look he sees the blood that has begun to pool around him. Flame and Ember see his injury and rapidly descend to his side.

"What happened to you!" Ember exclaims, she runs straight to where he is and looks over his wounds. She carefully lifts him into a sitting position.

"Did they do this?," Flames asks as he watches Bourgeoisie and Kaja walk toward Warfang.

"Yes.," Proletariat grunts, "But they surely didn't do this," he motions toward the pile of ashes and the pole that sits in the middle of them, "Hermes did."

Soon after Cynder arrives. She takes in the extent of the situation, the fire, the fact that all their belongings sat on the lawn, and the wounds sustained by Proletariat. "What happened to Bourgeoisie and Kaja?," she asks.

"They're gone," Flame says, "left him here like this and went to Warfang. He isn't saying much, I think we need to get him to the hospital."

"You're right. Come on, hoist him on my back but be careful. Maybe when he gets better we can figure this out." Cynder replies as she bends down.

* * *

As he returns to his own thoughts, the lamplight allows Hermes to see himself reflected in the mirror. _'What occurred today was a necessary evil. The bond between the two twins is fractured, and I remain on the sidelines with both teams playbooks.' _He looks down at the small pad of paper, reaches for the inkwell on the bedside table, and writes. Satisfied, he rips out the letter and places it in an envelope. _'Everything should go according to plan.'_

* * *

"Bourgeoisie, I understand you're angry, I am too, but not at Proletariat! You had no right to do that.," Kaja says, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We'll stay at an inn, and as for Proletariat," he stops, "I don't know what happened. I know I was angry but I never thought I would attack anyone like that, especially Prole. I doubt that he will ever forgive me for it.," Bourg says nothing more as he continues into town. Kaja stares after him but remains silent

* * *

A short time later, Ember is in the restroom at the hospital with Cynder. Few traces of Proletariat's dark, red blood now remain on Cynder's back. "What should we do about the other two? Let them get away with leaving him there like that?"

"No, something will be done, but for now Proletariat should be our main concern. Speaking of which, we should go back."

"Alright, thank you for the update ma'am." Flame says to the nurse. The door behind him creaks open and he turns to sees Cynder and Ember coming in. "Well, they say he will be just fine after a few days. If we hadn't gotten him here when we did he might have died from loss of blood."

"Great, what about speaking to him?," Cynder says.

"Not going to happen tonight, he's under anesthetic and will probably sleep well into tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll stay with him overnight," Cynder says, "You two can go on --"

"No, you two leave I'll stay. You spent all day on the move making sure everyone was taken care of, someone has to take care of you. Besides, I'm sure Spyro would rather have you at home too." Flame says

"But--"

"No buts, go home and sleep!" Flame says. The two dragonesses leave, each one going toward their own dwelling. Flame sighs as he sits on the bench outside Proletariat's room. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

* * *

Hermes takes off into the air, the sky in front of him begins to light up a deep red hue. Were it not for the simple yet heinous deed he had just committed he would have smiled at the sight. _'It's still for the greater good, a few lives will be more than worth the lives of thousands. Plus, it let's me have a little fun too.'_


	13. Chapter 11: Dreaming

**Dreaming**

A short but necessary chapter.  
I enabled anonymous reviews.  
Thank you for reading.

**

* * *

**

Proletariat slowly opens his eyes, _'Why is it so dark?,'_ he thinks. The bandages he is wrapped in are stiff with dried blood and he feels a tube that has been inserted in his forearm. He then notices the male nurse standing by the IV bag. He is replacing the empty bag with a yellow-red fluid that makes Proletariat think of the grease that is left after cooking meat. The nurse turns toward him and speaks through the mask he is wearing.

"Oh, you're awake. I was making sure you had fluid and well, you didn't. You should get some more rest; it's only just dawn now."

"Okay.," is all Prole says before drifting back to sleep. The nurse places an envelope on the table and exits through the wide window of the room, discarding his white coat and mask.

* * *

Bourgeoisie finds himself in a dark room. A light above him flickers into life and a few other lights nearby do the same. To his right is Kaja, she has a chain through the unnatural hole in her tail-blade, the other end is attached to a large, black orb the pulsates with energy. Her pleading eyes beg for mercy from her restraint. To his right his brother cries out. A shadowy figure pins him to the ground and is slowly and intently piercing his arm with a spike attached to a chain.

"Please, stop! What do you want from me!," he cries

"Stop!," Bourgeoisie yells. He lunges toward the figure but is held back. He turns and sees he is also chained by his tail to the orb. He sends an electric shock down the chain into the orb. A powerful force responds, sending him to the ground.

"There is no escape.," a voice emanating from the orb says, "I own you."

* * *

The tossing and turning of her mate makes it difficult to fall asleep, but Kaja knows it is best to let him sleep. She lies awake admiring his shimmering golden scales. The moonlight reflected on his body lights up much of their small hotel room.

'I hope this void can be mended, I doubt Bourg will be able to live without Proletariat. I need to remember to ask about Hermes as soon as this blows over, because I'd love to help administer his punishment.'

* * *

"You did what! How could you break my trust like that!," Spyro yells, "You think I'd be okay with you cheating on me?"

"No, but I thought you would understand, shes my daughter and I need to get to know her. She doesn't even know I exist."

"I don't really care, Cynder. If our two children weren't enough you should have said something, not gone off with some other dragon. He certainly isn't getting off for free. I'll make him wish he'd never set his eyes on you."

"He didn't force me into it! It was my free will, I chose to cheat on you. But that was the past! I think raising a daughter and having to lie to her all these years is pain enough for him."

"You may be right, but I will still make him pay with his life, or should he defy me further, hers."


	14. Chapter 12: A Greeting From Hermes

**A Greeting From Hermes**

I have a simple poem I wrote between this chapter and the last, soon I'll post it on my profile but for now it gives too much away.

Enjoy and please review.

Thanks for chapter title Cornys, I liked it better than mine.

* * *

Cynder bolts awake; the rising sun casts a faint glow throughout the room, creating shadows that mirror the feelings in her heart. She is thankful that what she experienced had been a dream, or had it? She pulls herself off of the bed and slowly turns the doorknob. The wooden door slowly creaks ajar and she silently creeps down the hallway. Spyro is stretched out on the couch eating a bowl of fruit.

"Good morning, you're up pretty early today." she says nervously.

"Yeah, I woke up a little while ago, I know you were out late with that situation and I thought you should sleep in.," then he says, "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I just had a horrid dream. Did I ever tell you what I meant to last night?"

"Um, no I don't believe you did. Would you like to talk about it now?"

"Well, yes but--"

"Just say it; you know I'll believe you. I love you."

* * *

The early morning sun flooded the hospital room where Proletariat lay, the bright light waking him for the second time today. He stretches his arms until the bandages restrict his movement.

_'Ugh, still really sore.'_ he thinks, _'I could use a drink.'_

Looking around a cup of water on the table catches his attention; he picks it up and takes a long drink. Setting the cup down he notices something. _'What is this?'_ he thinks as he picks it up, _'Oh, it's an envelope for me.'_

* * *

"Bourgeoisie, it's time to wake up.," Kaja says. She traces her claws around his maw, eliciting a slight twitch from her sleeping mate. "C'mon, you have to get up. They will be expecting you at the capitol."

"I don't feel like it.," he responds.

"You don't have much choice, I know you're upset and so am I. That doesn't mean you sit here and pout."

"I don't plan to," he says, "and you're going down."

In a one smooth motion the two dragons are both brought to the floor. They roll around playfully biting and clawing at each other until Kaja pins Bourg to the ground.

"Looks like you win today," Bourgeoisie announces. He stares up at the beautiful, blue underbelly of his mate. He enjoys it for a moment until the sight of it in the shadows brings memories of the previous day, of smoke blotting out the blue sky. His smile fades and eyes dim as he says, "Hermes will pay."

* * *

"... and I am sorry for having to keep this from you until now. I feel so horrible, not only for keeping this from you, but also because when she needed a mother, she had none." Cynder ends her monologue and slowly stops sniffling.

"Cynder, it's okay. Of course I'm upset, but the past is behind you and our relationship has grown since then and will continue to grow. This won't slow us down. As for Kaja, I think you are right. You should try to get to know her once their family problems are solved." Spyro lays his paws upon her shoulder,

"I love you, no matter what. I would give my life to save you and I know you would do the same. That's all that counts"

* * *

_'Who the heck does this Hermes think he is, a god?'_ Proletariat throws the message into the trash receptacle and plops his head back on the pillow, _'Just because he can burn down my house doesn't mean he controls me. It only means he's a coward. If he wants a fight he should come face me in person.'_

"Yes, he's right in here, but he was still asleep when I went in to check earlier." Flame's voice rumbles from outside the door.

"Alright, thank you for staying overnight," Cynder replies, "now you need to go sleep." The door opens and Cynder's head appears in the opening. "Oh good, you're awake." the rest of her body follows her head into the room. "I was hoping to talk with you, about the restaurant and about yesterday."

Proletariat slowly dips his head in response, "Sure, I'll do my best."

* * *

On his first visit to the capitol building Bourgeoisie had somehow missed seeing the ceiling. Hundreds of dragons of all shapes and kinds were depicted upon it, with a purple dragon in the center of it all. From this purple dragon shot out many black lines, all of which connected to another dragon on the ceiling. An elderly looking ice dragon is depicted very close to the center dragon; it seemed to be moving closer to it until--

_'It disappeared!' _he stops a dragon who is walking by, "Does this ceiling always shift and change?"

The dragon squints his eyes at Bourgeoisie, looks up to the ceiling, and looks at him again, "Son, I don't know what you been experimentin' with, but you should stop. It ain't good fer ya!"

"Right, thanks," Bourgeoisie slowly backs away from him and turns toward the stairs. _'Eighty steps to the third floor, almost as long as the walk here was.'_

"Bourgeoisie, Nice to see you here!" Titan bellows as he walks up to Bourgeoisie, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you too."

"Okay, let's get you started right away. All we need to do is equip you and you're off!" Titan says.

_'Titan seems pretty happy. I wonder if he even knows what happened last night.'_ Bourg thinks. Titan leads him down the walkway toward the front of the building.

"Here's your base of operations. We have this chute where you will submit your daily report so they can dispatch moles each day. Here's your satchel for carrying your pad of paper. Remember you're looking for major problems that need to be fixed and also listening for any interesting information you might hear."

_'Could he talk any faster... he's so different today.'_ Bourg thinks. "Okay, but did you hear about--" The door latches shut behind Titan. _'He really is different.'_

Bourgeoisie settles into the chair behind the desk before looking through the papers on his desk. _'Prices estimates repair descriptions; ugh... none of this even means anything right now. Oh, a stack of welcome cards. One from Titan, one from the mayor, one from Hermes--'_ he stops. The name sends a shiver of fearful reverence through his spine. He opens the card and finds a simple message.

* * *

It reads;

To Bourgeoisie,

I take this opportunity to welcome you into your new position. Around here almost everyone knows me and they all love me, and so will you. If you're thinking about ripping my heart from my chest I don't blame you. However, all will make sense in time. Enjoy your new life as a high ranking, corrupted, government official.

The Enigma,

Hermes

P.S. - I hope you enjoy the ceiling. It's very lifelike, no?

* * *

"...alright Cynder. I understand that, but I told you all I know about it. Bourgeoisie attacked me before we even spoke. By the time I got there is was exactly how you found it."

"This doesn't add up though! There must be something more, I sent someone out to investigate last night and they said there were no marks on any furniture, no footprints, and no fuel used to start the fire." Cynder says.

"Couldn't Hermes have just lit the house? It was mostly wood."

"Maybe, but that wouldn't explain how that metal pole got there. It's not possible for it to have burned that much fast enough for it to be erected."

"I don't know Cynder. I just don't know." Proletariat says, "I could use some more rest. I am feeling tired again already."

"Okay, I check in again tomorrow and hopefully we can uncover more details."

* * *

Hermes picks up the chairs the flailing dragon had knocked over. Claw marks from previous initiations stand out against the lightly burnt wood.

_'Why do they always have to fight it.,'_ he thinks, _'If they make the choice it should be voluntary. If only they were all like Bourgeoisie, both willing and weak minded. This would all be so much easier. That fool Titan actually made a good choice in him. Well, not a good choice for Bourgeoisie, but why should I expect Titan to care for someone else? I should know by now how he is.,'_ he sighs loudly. _'Titan and Cynder are both at fault for this mess, if I had known Kaja was the heart of this dispute, something could have been done sooner.'_


	15. Chapter 13:Initiation

**Initiation**

Thank you for reading thus far, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only here to move ahead in time because I had no ideas for an inbetween.

Please review if at all possible.

* * *

The cool night air blankets Kaja as she walks home to tell Bourgeoisie the good news. The home they chose was a quaint, two-story home set on the east side of town. After living in it for a week the couple already loved it.

"It will suit you perfectly." the relator had said, "It's well built, in a great neighborhood, and of course there's plenty of room to grow, right?"

Kaja had blushed at that time but now it was more than a possibility. Soon she sees that the lights are on inside, indicating Bourgeoisie was already at home. The door opens as Kaja approaches and her mate holds the door, assuming a bowing position.

"Welcome home, my queen." he says.

"Why thank you, but yesterday I was your goddess, was I demoted?"

"Well no, but you can't touch a goddess now can you?"

"Hmm, I guess not." she replies, "So would you like to hear my news or are you going to continue to exalt me first?"

"Nein, es ist ok. Du kann deine Geschichte erzahlen."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I was in the bilingual district earlier. Stupid Spanish speaking dragons, why don't they learn English?"

"Well, it represents the culture they brought here from the far south, some words in their language don't exist in ours because they are obsolete."

"Right, you had news?"

"Yeah, one of the gals at the hospital made me get this test. It takes an image inside of you, and it can even see inside of eggs before they hatch! IoTD just put it on the market."

"Wait, inside of eggs, you mean--"

"Yes Bourgeoisie, I'm gravid."

* * *

"Have a nice day." Proletariat says to the couple exiting the restaurant. 'Glad business has picked up, I need to eat too.' he chuckles to himself. After two weeks of being open they now had many regulars and were gaining more each day. The recording devices on the tables were doing their job, Proletariat's favorite was when two burglars had ordered an expensive meal and indulged themselves while bragging to each other about their part in the robbery, and then they gave one of the waitresses their address. Nonetheless, they were not free very much longer.

Cynder had checked in periodically throughout the first week. Making sure his wounds were healing and he was enjoying his new position, yet whenever she brought Spyro with her Proletariat felt like he was always being watched and was becoming quite uncomfortable.

_'I wonder how Bourg and Kaja are. I still haven't seen them since the incident, but then again neither have they. If they can live without me, then I can certainly live without them._'

* * *

Hermes is extremely tired. Somehow Titan, the fool, has recruited a whole family of dragons to be initiated. Two parents and five children enter the room where Hermes sits on a small bunk bed. Titan directs them to the chairs before closing the door. Hermes throws up his usual facade, drawing energy from those he is connected to. He pulls out a flask of red liquid as his transformation into a hulking mass of muscle completes and he makes his way toward the father of the family.

"You have chosen to enter here, not know what will be done and unsure of the outcome. This will involve a great deal of pain not only for you, but for everyone in your family. Would you still like to continue?"

"Y-y-yes?" the father responds

"Well then," Hermes taps a claw on the ground and the doorway seals itself, "Let's begin shall we?"

He sends the children and their mother to a corner and begins the initiation for the father. He walks slowly around the father dragon, enjoying the fear in his eyes. After doing this a few times he uses the back of his paw to bring him into a lying position. He fills a mould with a bubbling liquid he draws from a metal container in the corner of the room. He examines the father's tail-blade until he finds where the one vein within it meets the tail. He places the mould above this spot and doing as he had so many times before releases the liquid onto his tail-blade. The mother covers her youngest child's ears as her own peal with a sound she had heard many times before.

Hermes uses a brush to apply the red liquid to the inside of the hole he had once again created. The sadness and empathy he had felt long ago are gone, replaced with pure apathy.

"Alright, so who's next?"

_'Only a few more days. The brothers have been separated long enough to have fallen away from each other, and the time is ripe. Soon the gears will be in place and all I have to do is apply a little energy.'_

* * *

"What! How can they do that!"

"Well, Proletariat, they're the government. They can put taxes on whatever they want." Cynder replies.

"But, a sixty percent increase in the tax on all food from outside the immediate area is just crazy! Are they trying to put restaurants out of business or just being idiots!"

"Now you may have been doing this for a while, but I've been in this city's politics for years, it won't last long."

"And if it does?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to live with it now won't we?"

"I don't think so. I am completely against this and I have a right to voice my opinion and therefore I will."

* * *

Here is the poem I said I was going to post on my profile. I thought it went pretty well here though.

P.S. The german simply meant "No, it is ok. You can tell your story"

"Enigma"

Because my blood runs through your veins,

I know your heart,

I feel your pain.

You are no longer in control.

The weak of mind cannot resist me,

but the strong I cannot phase.

I sap your strength when I am weak

and fill your mind with thoughts,

'til not your will but mine is done.

Once I own you,

there is no escape.

I am in control


	16. Chapter 14:Hermes

******Hermes**

Here it is, I was able to write this yesterday thanks to an ice storm, and unable to post it due to the same ice storm.

Please review, I'm sure you will want/need to.

* * *

Proletariat posts his last flier before making his way homeward. The whole day had been spent handing out fliers and promoting the event for tomorrow.

_'If I can get enough support maybe this unfair taxation can end. If not, I know I certainly tried.'_

He places the key in the rusty lock on his front door. After several tries and some frustration the door creaks open. Proletariat flicks on the one lamp in the center of the room and goes into the kitchen. He places a pot of water on the stove burner before attempting to light it. Eventually it flares into life and emits an odor that causes Proletariat to cringe.

_'Ugh, the cost of coming furnished, the furnishings are horrible.'_ He walks into the living room again and falls back onto his father's well worn chair. _'At least I got this from the stuff left behind. No way I was letting Bourg have this. Then again, he probably has some high-end, posh chair in which he rests his behind.'_

The next day Proletariat awakens earlier than usual and begins preparations for his rally later in the day. He had already decided not to open the restaurant today, dealing with the unjust taxation was more important. The lock puts up a fight but eventually it concedes and accepts it's fate. The street is devoid of it's usual chaos as he makes his way downtown. The podium and makeshift stage are set before dawn. As the sun rises it casts a gentle glow over the city before disappearing behind the storm clouds that are slowly encroaching upon the morning sky.

Eventually a few dragons and dragonesses begin roaming the streets and Proletariat takes his place behind the podium. A few of the pedestrians in the square stare at him, their expressions showing both interest and annoyance. Soon new arrivals to the square come, these few actually being there for the rally, Cynder and Spyro among them. Cynder chuckles as Proletariat's legs begin to shake and he fingers the sides of the podium.

_'Wow, the crowds a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I hope they don't expect too much of me.'_ he thinks. "Ahem, um, first I would like to thank you all for, uh, coming out today. I decided to hold this rally because I feel strongly about these new taxes going into place and I, uh, I hope the end result of this will be a protest at the capitol building down the street." A murmur arises among the crowd, "Of course, I'm not going to force anyone into that. Anyway, recently several different taxes have been raised or newly imposed and as owner of a small restaurant the increase in food prices will greatly reduce my income. I am sure that this along with taxes on other raw goods affects many of you also. While I have been advised by a good friend to wait it out and let things take it's course, I have, obviously, not done so. The best argument I could make right now is simply this. If we allow these ridiculously high taxes to be imposed upon us, who says they won't go further next time? I for one will not stand for having the money I earned over the past few months go to fattening my brother's wallet!"

Proletariat is quiet, he looks into the eyes of the crowd and sees that many of them have been captivated by his simple but heartfelt speech and he dives over the edge. "Thank you for listening, for anyone who is willing, we march soon."

* * *

_'Let's see, first I'll go uptown, there was a wall that I noticed on the way home yesterday.'_ Bourgeoisie writes on the map in front of him. _' Then we have the old theater on the west side of town, it needs to be repaired or torn down. Then I'll go to where the water tower burst the other day, I'm sure some of the structures there were affected and need repairs.'_

Bourgeoisie sighs into the stillness of his office, he has been up at dawn every day to figure out his route the past few weeks. Fast footsteps sound from outside the door and the building secretary bursts into the room.

"Hurry, out back, now!" he says before continuing to pound down the hallway.

'Hmm, I wonder why he didn't make an announcement over the intercom, would save a lot of time.'

Many of the dragons who work in the building are already gathered outside, along with others from throughout the city. At their head stands Titan and the mayor. Titan motions to Bourgeoisie so he complies and approaches the two dragons.

"What's going on?" Bourgeoisie asks.

"I'm making that announcement now, Bourgeoisie." Titan says before turning to the gathered dragons as a whole, "A group of protestors led by Cynder are gathered to denounce the new taxes that we put in place to fund repairs and upgrades to the city. They are unable to see the long-term benefits of them and therefore we must put down the rebellion before it can grow. Use force if necessary, but only if necessary. I would much rather have everyone walk away unharmed. Now, form up and go forward as a unit."

* * *

Proletariat could hear them before he saw them. Low, droning footsteps were coming from the left side of the building. He turns to the crowd of dragons behind him and says, "Remember, this is a peaceful protest! Do not attack them unless your life is in danger! Please!"

The dragons who were farther back than the first few could not hear him over their own shouting, so as the group rounded the corner many of the protestors began to advance.

"Stop!" Proletariat yells. His hope fades as the oncoming dragons show just how willing to fight they are. Before the protestors reach them elements flare out from the front ranks of the group, sending their opposition to the ground. Soon chaos erupts further, both groups now physically harming each other, unable to use their element for fear of hurting their own side. The only way you could tell the two sides apart was by the hole in their tail-blades.

* * *

Before they even get into the front of the building the protestors attack. Bourgeoisie jumps at the chance to show his skill and makes his way toward the fray. The large ice dragon in front of him falls over, opening a way for Bourgeoisie. The dragon who had just knocked the ice dragon down stares at his puny opponent. He rises up on his hind legs to bring his claws down on Bourgeoisie's neck, not expecting the small, gold dragon to be able to counter it. Bourgeoisie simply dove at the aggressor driving his horns between the large, green dragon's ribs. Bourgeoisie reverses directions using his wings and pulls out of the dragon. Blood begins to gush from where he struck the dragon as he waivers and falls upon the ice dragon he had just dispatched.

'Who's next?' Bourgeoisie thinks, he surveys the crowd from the air and sees his target, a small, brown dragon who stood behind the protestors holding his head in his hands. He lands and makes his way through the crowd, avoiding conflicts that were intermittent throughout the crowd. Just before he reaches the edge a large, red tail and it's club-like tail blade appear in his vision. He closes his eyes and braces himself, waiting for his skull to be impaled by the dragon.

But it never comes. The square becomes eerily quiet, the wind can be heard through the silence, the wind and the clicking of claws. Bourgeoisie opens his eyes and only five dragons remain in the square. His Brother also notices the quiet and removes himself from his crying position. Cynder, Proletariat, Titan and himself stand in the area before the building, while one dragon slowly walks from an alley.

"So," the dragon says, "how about we all go somewhere more private where where we can talk alone. Oh, never mind. I already took everyone else home, so we can just talk here."

The dragon nears the square and Bourgeoisie looks at him with an well-fueled hatred but doesn't yet act upon it. Finally, a purple forearm removes itself from the shadows.


	17. Chapter 15: Explanations

**Explanations**

**I appologize, this chapter is mostly a "Hermes" monologue with intermitent dialogue.**

**Enjoy, please review is possible as I was surprised I didn't get more of a response after the last chapter.**

**Must have not built up enough suspense :P**

**Btw, Prologue has been rewritten, no real plot changes but it is better and a bit different.**

* * *

"What do you mean you took everyone home? How can you do that?" Proletariat asks.

"Are you that uneducated about the purple dragon?" Spyro responds.

"Yes, I guess I am considering I had never heard about you until a month ago!"

"Alright, then I guess I'll fill you in and maybe let you know why you four are still here, but all in good time." Spyro says, "I am not sure where to start, as I'm sure with your minimal intellect you were still able to piece your part of the puzzle together, right?"

"Um, now it's my turn to be uneducated, I have no idea what you're talking about." Bourgeoisie says.

"That's fine, you only hold a few pieces. However, they are important for Proletariat to know. Allow me to help you remember."

Spyro closes his eyes and Bourgeoisie begins to feel a foreign yet familiar presence within his mind. 'Relax, this should be normal for you, only this time I am focused upon you rather than monitoring everyone. So remain calm and I won't have to subdue you.' Spyro prods through Bourgeoisie's memories, back to the death of his parents, his initiation into Titan's organization and here he pauses. He forces Bourgeoisie to relive the burning, seething pain. He then shows him something previously unremembered.

* * *

"**I'm glad someone didn't fight back for once. What did that fool Titan offer you that would make you so willing?" Spyro asks.**

"**That's simple. I am going to marry his daughter." Bourgeoisie says. He lays back on the bottom bunk bed and puts his hands behind his head. "She's the most beautiful thing in the world, I'd sell my soul to Malefor to have her. By the way, who are you?"**

"**Well, I could tell you but I'd have to make sure you don't remember later."**

"**Um, okay. If you say so."**

"**Alright, well you could say that, as Titan probably already told you, while he and Cynder may have the support of two different parts of the city. I can and do run both of them. Should it please me I could simply kill everyone in Titan's organization, including you. But--"**

"**And how could you do that?"**

"**Well, I don't think now would be a good time to explain that because I need to be somewhere soon. However, I'll demonstrate for you on a lesser scale, that way you sleep for a while and I can remove this conversation from your mind."**

"**One more thing, what should I call you?"**

"**Hermes, around here I'm know as Hermes."**

* * *

The touch of Spyro's mind within his continues as he moves forward to when he received the letter about the marriage and needing to get rid of Edge.

* * *

"**...she has consented to be your mate. You are to be married in three days...spike his drink with the packet of poisonous substance that will be attached...burn this message and be careful with the enclosed poison.**

**The Overlord,**

**Hermes"**

* * *

Then comes the first night Bourgeoisie and Kaja spent together which Hermes quickly moves by and continues to their home being burnt down, only this time he doesn't use Bourgeoisie's memories, rather he uses his own to explain the situation.

* * *

_**'This should definitely help to remove the brothers from each other. Maybe I can also get Proletariat into a position to inject him.' **_**Spyro removes the front door of the house and observes the time. **

_**'**__**Six o'clock' **_

**The world begins to slow, Spyro takes his time meticulously removing every object from the home, windows, doors, and plumbing. He then uses his fire to spark a blaze at the center of the home. He stands outside letting the home burn, slowly and naturally. Finally, he uses the plumbing fixtures to make a tall pole upon which he hoists a sign. He places the usual mode of communication to the brothers by the wreckage and looks over at the clock that now sits on the reclining chair. **

_**'Still six o'clock, I knew controlling time and space would come in handy' **_**He flys away before allowing time to flow again, waiting for the right moment to influence Bourgeoisie's mind with judgment clouding hatred.**

* * *

Spyro then proceeds to quickly run through Bourgeoisie's recent memories. His presence lifts itself from Bourgeoisie's mind. By this time Cynder, Proletariat, and Titan have approached where Bourgeoisie and Spyro stand.

"You did those things! You burned down my home!" Bourgeoisie yells.

"Well, of course I did. How else could I separate you and your brother? If I had let you stay together this day would never have come, your friendship would have never allowed for me to get Titan and Cynder together." Spyro replies, "While you will never fully understand the significance of this meeting, it will become clearer. Before the organization split ten years ago, I listened to Cynder complain every day, 'Titan did this, Titan did that,' do you have any idea how annoying that can get? I was glad when it finally broke apart and I didn't have to listen to it anymore. Titan here continued to focus his attentions on the rich, so I figured I could get in on it."

"May I ask something, I know you're in the middle of a monologue and while I'd love to rip you apart with a carving knife I think I'd like to hear what you have to say first." Proletariat says.

"Huh, you actually think you could do that? Whatever go ahead and ask, doesn't mean you'll get an answer."

"Okay, what is with the holes in all the dragons' tail-blades? I'm sure it wasn't pleasant to get so there must be a reason."

"Well, to explain that I'll have to tell you a story. Quite a long while ago I discovered another unique property of the purple dragon. Eighteen years ago I went with Cyril, a good friend of mine, on a trip to retrieve the new electric guardian as Volteer was upon his death bed. On our way there we stopped near Avalar to rest and in the night we were attacked. It was only a small group of apes but they had a back-up plan. We easily dispatched all of them, except the last. This was the smartest ape I've ever met, not that that means much, anyway he gave me a small cut on the side of my head before being crushed by Cyril. Before he died he lit an explosive he had attached to his chest and, well," Spyro's voice becomes a low rumble,"when Cyril took him out, he was caught in the explosion. It tore off one of his legs and disfigured his underside. He would have lived but... I went to the cheetah village to get something to wrap his wound in, I returned and patched it up not realizing as I did so that my own blood was dripping from my head. Soon after I began feeling great pain, not only my own but that of my companion. His grief, his burning pain and anger flooded into me and I couldn't stop it. It was too much." Tears begin to form in Spyro's eyes and he breathing quickens, "It was too much, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I did what I had to. I ended his suffering and mine. But when I did. I felt him die, a feeling I know all too well now. But it was worth it! I couldn't have survived with that pain."

"Y-you killed Cyril?" Cynder says, "You never mentioned that. You said he died in the explosion!"

"I know what I said! Get over it, it's in the past." Spyro says now beginning to calm down, "From that moment I realized I could enter others minds by my blood. Therefore, anyone who has been initiated into "Titan's" organization have also become linked to me, and I love it. Over these past few years I have come to enjoy the touch of death upon my mind. Death and pain are like kin to me."

"That's crazy! How can you put your blood into someone from doing that?" Proletariat asks.

"It is not as hard as it sounds and it isn't crazy if it's worth the outcome. I simply seal the outside edge of the hole with my own blood and within minutes it is in the bloodstream and I can do as I please. As you know, my brown friend, I wrote in one of my many letters to you about how the weak of mind are easier to control. Titan would be one of these simpletons."

"Are you calling me weak!" Titan yells, he rushes at Spyro with his horns pointed out. When he is three feet away he stops, his head rises and his eyes glow white.

"Those such as him, along with those fueled by strong emotions, I can not only influence but also completely take over." Titan's eyes stop glowing and he becomes stone-like. "Proletariat is one of the hardest nuts to crack though, he is strong willed when anger doesn't fuel him."

"What do you mean? I haven't been 'initiated' and how else would you get your blood into-- **...male nurse standing by the IV... yellow-red fluid...**-- The hospital! You messed with my IV!"

"Of course, that was the reason for having Bourgeoisie harm you, unrestrained he might have killed you. Then again I also gave him reason to be angry. Anyway, now that you all have had your say I think I'll continue. As I'm sure you are wondering I should inform you of how I was able to remove all the others. The simple explanation is that I manipulated time and space. Over the past few years I explored into these powers and recently have become more proficient in their uses. Thanks to my wide array of connections, the taxing on my energy is minimal due to being able to draw energy from them. Making me all powerful and virtually unstoppable."

"To interrupt again,why would you tell us this anyway?" Proletariat asks.

"Ah, little dragon, have patience. Allow me the honor of finishing my stories, surely you can wait that long. Up until now I feel I have kept my power in check, in fact besides killing the greatest extreme I have reached was burning your home. Even when I found out that Cynder had an affair and a child with Titan I--"

"She did what!" Bourgeoisie screams, "You're my mate's mother!" he turns to Titan, "Is that true? Kaja told me her mother died when she was very young, that there were complications when she was born! Tell me!"

"Well, um, yes that is true but, I had a good reason to hide it. I had a reputation and I didn't want to be killed by her mate."

"You are lucky I decided to spare you for now, I could have easily killed you the moment I found out. Which was when Cynder told Proletariat of course. Now if you don't mind I'd prefer to not have anymore interruptions before I get angry. The whole reason you are here is to resolve your little dispute and that's what we'll do. Either you work it out, Titan, or you simply die."


	18. Chapter 16: A Perfect World

**A Perfect World**

**This chapter is short in words but big in dialogue. The next chapter will almost certainly be the last for this story.  
For the part where I could have described what Spyro sees in Bourg's memory, I will do so in a oneshot but what I had in mind might be too much for T rated, plus lemons aren't what I want to write atm.**

**Thanks for reading, please review if possible**

**

* * *

**

"You have two choices Titan, relinquish control of the city to Cynder, or I will drain you until you are on the brink of death and then slowly drain your blood. The choice is yours." Spyro says.

"Well, there isn't really much of a choice there. Were you to kill me there would be anarchy. No one would listen to Cynder unless I use the gem to give her control." Titan replies.

"You dim-witted idiot! You think I don't know this? Why else would I need you to do it willingly, otherwise I would do it myself."

"Then I guess I'm unwilling. I can just walk away."

"Of course, go right ahead. I'll just pay a visit to Kaja, I'm sure she can convince you."

"G-go ahead! I'm not afraid."

"What did you just say!" Bourgeoisie yells, "Did you just offer up your daughter and my mate's life to save yourself!"

"Of course I did, what does she matter to me now? She has no stake in my life, I'd kill her and you to stay in-"

Bourgeoisie charges at Titan, knocking him onto his side and leaving a gash from his horns. The resounding thud echoes in the open square. Bourgeoisie continues to swipe at Titan with his claws as the larger dragon flails helplessly. After leaving several deep gashes in Titan's underbelly Bourgeoisie digs his claws into where his heart is located.

"What are you doing!" Spyro yells, "We need him alive! If you kill him no one will be in control of the gem!"

"I don't care! I'll-"

He stops as the green of his eyes fades into white. He slowly backs off of Titan and walks toward Spyro.

"There, now let's try this again. Titan, would you like me to release Bourgeoisie again or are you going to transfer control of the gem to Cynder?" Spyro says as he examines the broken dragon in front of him.

"Please, don't let at me again! I'll do anything!" he shrieks.

"Good, allow me to assist you in standing." Spyro takes full control over Titan and makes him stand before fading back into his own mind. "Now if you would be so kind as to lead us all to where you have the gem hidden, and don't bother misleading us."

* * *

_'I can't believe he's forcing me to give up control. What's the point anyway? He doesn't gain anything from this right? Wait, he can hear my thoughts can't he? He says he can but-'_

"Titan! Your incessant inner rambling is making me angry!"

"Right, sorry." Titan says.

Titan approaches the back end of the capitol building and opens a hidden passage. The other four follow him down a flight of stairs until they reach a room at the bottom and he flicks on the lights. In the center of the simple stone room sits a pedestal with a metal box atop it.

"Alright, here we are...."

"Where is the gem, Titan." Spyro says.

"A moment please." Titan walks up to the box and inserts one of his claws into the locking mechanism. He rotates it until a satisfying click sounds and it opens. Within he sees that which means the most to him. His source of power, his source of confidence, his source of life. He approaches Cynder and places a paw onto the wide edge of the gem.

"I, Titan, current master of this gem now pass it to my successor. I do so willingly and wholeheartedly, may the next to touch this gem inherit the trust of all whom they meet."

The gem glows for several seconds and Titan passes the box to Cynder. His head hangs limp and he walks away. Cynder places her paw upon it and recites the oath to begin her control the gem.

"I, Cynder, accept the ownership of this gem. I will willingly manage all good and bad that may come as a result of this decision. I understand the great responsibility of this position and will find a suitable successor when my time is done."

The gem illuminates the room for several seconds before it dies down and the box closes and locks itself.

"Finally! We can establish a perfect society. Come on Cynder, we have some plans to make and implement."

"Spyro," Bourgeoisie says, "not to interrupt your happiness but I have something I'd like to ask you about Titan. In private."

"Whatever you say, by the end of this month this city will be perfect, with me as the reason."

Once they are aside Bourgeoisie says, "I need you to enter my mind. I can't speak what I need to say but it must be known."

Spyro chuckles, "Alright, I've never had someone ask to have their mind entered. Then again only the five of us know about it."

After a few seconds Bourgeoisie feels Spyro's mind touch his. _'You know the night after the wedding?'_

_'Yeah, I skipped that because I'd rather find pleasure in my own mate, not yours.'_

_'Go to it, trust me.'_

Spyro reaches out into Bourgeoisie's memories until he comes to the first night Kaja and Bourgeoisie spent together. He sees the events that transpired go by and his jaw drops at what he hears the two dragons discuss.

_'He did that to his daughter!'_ Spyro's mind exclaims.

_'Yes, and that's why even though she has blown it off and until today I had too. When he talked about her like that I boiled over. Therefore, Titan will die by my hands.'_


	19. Chapter 17: The Shadow of the Day

**The Shadow of the Day**

**This is the end.  
****The title is due to the Linkin Park song.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

High above the streets he soars, seeking his target. The target was heading northeast at a decent pace, and they were in his sights. He continues to glide toward the ground, slowly gaining on the target. Unaware of the danger the target continues slowly, saddened by it's fall from power, but this won't stop him. The target would atone for his sins.

_'Just where Spyro said he would be.'_ Bourgeoisie thinks. He draws nearer to Titan and builds up a small electric charge within his claws. Soon he is feet away from Titan, slowly drawing near to his head. By the time he is discovered, he has struck. The charge within his claws shocks Titan's nervous system as they are plunged into his eyes. Titan's screams only push Bourgeoisie further over the edge, the thought of how Kaja must have screamed permeates his mind as he begins his systematic onslaught.

"You are going to die Titan, slowly and with agony you could never imagine."

"W-why? What did I do?"

"You know full well what you did. Unfortunately for you there will be no fair trial."

Bourgeoisie walks swiftly into an abandoned reconstruction site and returns with a wheelbarrow load of bricks and metal stakes. Titan continues to grovel and plead, unable to see and therefore deciding to remain on the ground. Bourgeoisie grabs one brick and pitches it at Titan. The blow to the head knocks the dragon unconscious and his eyes continue to bleed over his face. Bourgeoisie drags Titan to the center of the street and positions him so that he lies on his back with all four limbs out to the sides.

"I'm glad Spyro gave me an idea earlier. You're going to wake up, if you ever do, and slowly die as your blood drains from your body." Bourgeoisie weighs down Titan's limbs with the bricks and then holds a metal stake over his paw. "Goodbye Titan."

* * *

"Cynder, I understand you just took control but we need this to happen as soon as possible. Once everyone over the age of ten has been initiated into me, everything will be smooth." Spyro says.

"So you just want me to tell everyone that they and their children need to have this mark put on them? Won't the pain of doing that cause them to lose faith in me?" Cynder asks.

"Maybe for a while but think about the long term. With me having a mental connection to everyone there will be no more crime. I can see it before it happens and make sure it is stopped. Also, no more executions for current criminals, they will simply fall over dead of my accord. When it comes to solving disputes what better way than to know what both parties are thinking. There would be no lying either!"

"Alright, that makes sense and I know you're not influencing me because you never put your blood in me, right? Also, what about adverse effects of this 'initiation' is there anything beyond the pain to get it?"

"No, I have never been in your mind, yet. You would have to get one or the people would think you unjust for not putting yourself through it. As far as adverse effects go I can't think of anything I've noticed, unless they go insane from me being within their mind and that's only happened once so far."

"Fine, let's get me done now so it makes sense for me to enforce it. Tomorrow I will put an order into effect and get this over with."

* * *

"I know, I'm so sorry it happened but there was nothing I could do for him." Bourgeoisie says. The warm tears of his mate run down the chest in contrast to his cold, beating heart.

"Can you please tell me his final words again." Kaja says inbetween her sobs.

"Of course, he said, 'Bourgeoisie, I thank you so much for being here for me, and I die knowing my daughter is in good hands. Tell Kaja I am sorry to have to go like this, and that I'm sorry she grew up without a mother. Tell her, I love her more than life itself, and I would give my life six times over to save her,' he then breathed his last." he again tells her.

"Oh, Bourgeoisie. Even after all the things he did, I still wish he hadn't gone like this, and so soon!" she begins another round of sobbing.

_'Wow, I didn't cry this much when I watched my parents be killed. She's really taking this hard'_ Bourgeoisie thinks. "It will be okay. You just wait until you know what happens, this will all be in the past. Like it never happened."

"Right, it will take some time, but I know I can get past it." Kaja looks longingly downward at he slightly expanded stomach and says, "Only a few months."

* * *

The clouds slowly begin to play their song as Proletariat makes his way home. The gentle rhythm upon metal rooftops and the occasional bass of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning. The soothing, soulful song helps Proletariat to reflect upon the day and all it's oddities

_'This was the strangest day ever. I guess with Cynder in power things should be pretty good. She is a good leader and a great person. Spyro however, may have his hands in more than she will. That's not necessarily bad either. He may be a bit off but he seems to have good intentions. Only time will tell.'_

Proletariat steps onto his porch and starts to unlock the door but he finds it is already unlocked. He slowly pushes open the door and warily enters the house. In the middle of the floor lies and envelope. He opens it and removes the letter and his spare key. The letter is addressed to him and for once it's contents cause a smile to flash across his weary face.

* * *

It reads;

To Proletariat, my brother-in-law,

I am sorry that you and Bourgeoisie are so torn apart. I have been trying to slowly ease him into meeting up with you to talk this over as I'm sure neither of you know the extent of what happened. When he is open to the idea I will be sure to contact you. I thank you for your hospitality the few days we began to know each other, and I still hope to have a relationship with you when the time comes.

Your sister-in-law,

Kaja

P.S. We are going to be parents!

P.P.S. Sorry, I saw the spare key and decided to leave this inside so it wouldn't get wet or blown away.

_'Well what do you know. Bourgeoisie is going to be a father and I hope Kaja is right. After today I'm sure there is much more to this than either of us can imagine.'_

**THE END**

**

* * *

****That is that, my first real fanfiction comes to a close.  
I know it wasn't perfect and I appreciate any feed back you could give to me, positive and negative.  
Also, I am sure this will be continued but for this I can say no more than I have.  
Thank you for reading this, and to those who reviewed I can honestly say that the things you said did affect where I took this, I had no idea this would morph from what I started with into what it is, but I'm glad it did.  
Finally, I want to specificly thank Cornys for both reviewing and pointing out what needed to be fixed, but also for editing for me.**


End file.
